


Fado de Sangue

by jejeprimao



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeprimao/pseuds/jejeprimao
Summary: O que acontece quando o destino coloca Baekhyun no mundo de uma dona de balada chamada Avery? Pessoas que nunca se viram podem dividir segredos obscuros, mas também um poderoso laço. O mundo está preparado para sucumbir ao poder deles ou irá revidar?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 01- Perfume do Destino

CAPÍTULO 01

Perfume do Destino

Por que o clube estava tão cheio hoje? O ar estava tão pesado que você precisou sair por alguns minutos. Abriu a porta dos fundos e a brisa fresca te tocou. Era o final do verão, mas ainda estava muito quente, a brisa ajudou a se sentir bem novamente. A porta dos fundos dava para um beco, onde havia um banco de concreto. Sentou-se e virou sua cabeça para baixo, liberando suas costas dos seus cabelos. Sorriu com a sensação refrescante nas suas costas que o movimento lhe causou e descansou seus cotovelos em seus joelhos.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a batida vinda do clube, ninguém nunca imaginaria que você era a dona de uma das baladas mais exclusivas da cidade. O clube só abria duas noites por semana, e você sempre trabalhava no bar. Gostava de ser a chefe e ninguém saber disso. Exceto algumas pessoas na sua equipe, ninguém sabia quem era o dono, e o seu pessoal nunca contaria, você tinha ótimos advogados e contratos.

Sua irmã sempre perguntava por que ainda trabalhava de bartender e você. “Eu sou a infiltrada, posso ver como as coisas estão indo, e eu amo dançar.”, respondia todas às vezes.

Era uma sexta-feira, a primeira noite na semana que o clube abria. O tema escolhido era “Cultura Asiática”, os DJs estavam tocando todos os estilos de música que o outro lado do globo poderia produzir. Você gostava das músicas, e sabia que garotos e garotas asiáticas encheriam o clube, o que não te incomodava em nada.

Enquanto tentou respirar fundo antes de voltar para dentro e arrumou seu cabelo você não viu foi um par de olhos brilhando em sua direção debaixo de uma sombra no final do beco.

***

'Nᴺ' tinha quatro andares e você era a dona, nada de aluguel. Todas as luzes de LED eram controladas pelo seu cara da TI para que reagissem às músicas. O esquema de cores e imagens sempre seguiam os temas de cada noite. Ser fascinada tecnologia era algo que se orgulhava e fez certeza de ser uma das razões que faziam as pessoas amarem sua balada.

Cada um dos andares possuía seu bar com drinks exclusivos, mas o bar principal ficava no térreo. A pista principal ficava entre o palco e o bar principal. A pista era grande e em um formato oval, e com um pé direito bem alto onde dos outros dois andares a pista pudesse ser vista.

A balada estava lotada como sempre e todos os andares estavam cheios antes da meia noite – o que não impediu de uma fila enorme se formar e as pessoas implorarem para entrar. Nas noites de tema asiático, sempre havia aqueles que tentavam parecer com Kpop Idols, alguns conseguiam atingir o objetivo e você apreciava o esforço.

As garrafas de soju estavam vendendo como água e enquanto você estava pegando duas delas no sabor de morango, Tara se aproximou devagar e disse: “OK. Eu sei que você não gosta de misturar trabalho com prazer...maaaaass tem um gatinho te encarando já faz uns 15 minutos. Sério, ele não se mexe.”

Tara era uma garota preta com tranças vermelhas até a cintura, e a contratou num piscar de olhos quando viu a quão habilidosa e linda ela era. Você teve muita sorte ao contratá-la, Tara era formada em RH, mas havia passado por alguns percalços na vida e teve que voltar a ser bartender. Agora, cinco anos depois, além de Gerente, cuidava da balada sem que você precisasse fazer muita coisa e era uma ótima amiga.

Você olhou para ela, deu uma risada do comentário e disse sarcasticamente: “Por favor, você deve tá exagerando só um pouquinho.” Ela virou os olhos pra você e complementou: “Lá vai a garota que ama ser solteira, mas esse cara é muito...gostoso. Bem teu tipinho.” Você sorriu, e não queria olhar, mas a Tara dizendo que ele era gostoso te deixou curiosa. Então enquanto entregava as duas garrafas de soju de morango para a menina na sua frente, e olhou na direção que Tara estava apontando com o queixo.

Ele estava apoiado em um dos pilares que rodeavam a pista de dança. Tara estava certa. O cabelo dele era cinza e os olhos pretos deles estavam olhando diretamente para você. Ele era magro e estava usando uma calça jeans preta rasgada com uma camisa de botão vermelha com palavras brancas espalhadas por toda a camisa. O tecido era tão leve que podia notar como caia bem nos ombros dele. Alguns botões estavam abertos e podia-se ver a clavícula dele. A pele dele era perfeita e os lábios eram carnudos com um formato incomum.

Você precisou sair do transe, ele era lindo e muito fácil se pegar encarando-o. Mas o olhar dele te fez se sentir desconfortável. “Por que ele estava te encarando? Por que um cara tão bonito como ele estava te encarando?”, e imaginou se era somente interesse ou algo a mais.

Isso te deixou ao mesmo tempo desconfortável e curiosa, o que era realmente estranho para você. Virou-se para Tara e encolheu seus ombros. Ela virou os olhos novamente, já estava acostumada com você ignorando os caras que vinham para a balada. Você voltou a fazer alguns drinks de cereja pra um menino que queria impressionar seu parceiro. Quando estava colocando a Vodka no mixer Tara te cutucou com o cotovelo de novo: “Ele tá vindo!” Você apenas sorriu: “E...? Isso aqui não é um bar? Faz o drink dele ué!”

Terminou o drink e entregou para o menino. Quando estava puxando sua mão de volta, alguém segurou seu pulso. Olhou para mão fria segurando seu pulso, com dedos longos, e notou que o toque era na verdade suave, e então olhou para cima e viu o homem de cabelo cinza te observando. Você forçou um sorriso, não gostava de ser tocada sem permissão, e perguntou: “Como posso te ajudar?” Ele tinha uma voz suave e parecia que estava cantando quando respondeu: “Como você se chama?” Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça: “OK. Ele poderia ser um idol! Porque ele se parece com um idol?!” Você puxou sua mão, e por um momento pensou que ele não soltaria, mas ele a soltou. Ainda forçando um sorriso respondeu: “Avery. Você precisa de alguma coisa?”.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e entre um pequeno sorriso disse: “Uma garrafa de soju, original, por favor.” Você não esperava que o sorriso dele acendesse uma chama que estava dormente por tanto tempo. Foi necessário somente meio segundo para se controlar e outro meio segundo para somente ignorar tudo. Você concordou com a cabeça entre um sorriso que já não era mais forçado e entregou a garrafa para ele, que te mostrou o pulso onde estava a pulseira onde todos os gastos dele eram computados. Não era necessário tocar o pulso dele enquanto fazia a leitura da pulseira, mas você o fez mesmo assim e não sabia por quê. Ele sorriu novamente e te encarou durante todo esse processo.

Ele pegou a garrafa, se virou e saiu. Você sem perceber franziu a testa. Tara veio ao seu encontro e perguntou: “Que porra foi essa? A tensão...uau!” Você chacoalhou a cabeça em sinal de confusão, e como uma forma de tentar de parar de pensar no homem estranho. “Sei lá!” respondeu voltando ao trabalho, mas não o viu novamente naquela noite.

***

Era uma noite quente, e no telhado do prédio ele podia sentir a brisa passando pelos seus cabelos cinza. Podia ouvir as vibrantes batidas vindas da balada abaixo de seus pés. Repentinamente sentiu o perfume de óleo de argan, banana e algo a mais. Não conseguiu identificar o que era, o que o fez direcionar o seu olhar para baixo e descobrir a fonte desse perfume.

Uma mulher estava sentada em um banco de concreto e virando sua cabeça para baixo junto com seu cabelo. Agora via que o doce perfume vinha dela. Ele pulou do topo do prédio de quatro andares e aterrissou perfeitamente e sem um ruído. A sombra do beco o escondia bem, e ela não podia vê-lo, podia ficar perfeitamente parado.

Ele observou a pele brilhante dela e o perfume atingiu o seus pulmões. Havia algo a mais neste perfume que vinha dela e não era um cheiro mundano como o simples perfume de produtos para cabelo. Podia sentir a sua garganta fechando e o seu coração apertando. Ele era experiente, mas isso era diferente, havia algo nela, que mesmo o cheiro sendo inebriante, ela não era uma humana ordinária. E com seu olhar penetrante, ele sussurrou em um tom que nenhum humano ouviria: “Interessante.”


	2. 02- Presença Inesperada

CAPÍTULO 02

Presença Inesperada

Sete da manhã. Você guardou seu telefone e estava saindo da balada. Estava cansada, mas feliz.

Tudo havia ido bem, sem muitos problemas. Até que repentinamente lembrou-se do homem de cabelo cinza e algo se comprimiu dentro de você. Não era um sentimento ruim, mas era diferente e inesperado.

Chegando ao estacionamento você pulou na sua moto e foi direto para casa. Você amava dormir depois de uma noite longa de trabalho.

***

Faziam cinco anos que você havia comprador o clube, e você e sua equipe haviam a transformado em um sucesso. O nome por si só era um chamariz “Nᴺ”. A noite de lançamento foi um sucesso somente pelo fato de ninguém saber do que se tratava aquela nova balada. E agora após cinco anos as pessoas faziam fila toda sexta e sábado.

Sua balada não era barata, e também não deveria ser – considerando a qualidade de tudo naquele lugar. Quem tivesse a sorte de entrar sairia sempre satisfeito já que a balada não possuía listas VIPs ou promotores. As primeiras 500 pessoas na fila entravam, e o restante ficava rezando e implorando para entrar.

Hoje você acordou às 15:00 e estava fazendo seu almoço. Havia desistido de ter uma vida e horários normais a muito tempo, muito antes mesmo de comprar o clube. Então todo dia você ia dormir no mesmo horário que o resto do mundo estava acordando.

Depois de comer, tomar um banho e se arrumar já eram 17:30 e você pode ouvir seu telefone tocando. Era Hector, seu advogado. Vocês se conheceram durante o tempo que você tentou ser normal e tentou também ser advogada, mas não durou muito e você usou a herança do seu tio para colocar a sua vida no inicio dos trilhos que seguiria dali em diante, e adeus vida normal.

***

A equipe de limpeza já estava trabalhando quando você chegou ao clube. Josh estava na cabine de som atrás do palco e saiu acenando em sua direção. Josh era seu “cara da TI” e era responsável por toda a tecnologia no clube.

Ele disse: “E ai, Avery?! Quer ver como ficaram as luzes de hoje?” A energia dele te fez sorrir. “Claro, solta a música.” O Tema de hoje era “Slow Down”, uma noite com músicas mais sexy e lentas. Casais adoravam vir e seduzir seus parceiros. Como era uma noite diferenciada, em que a privacidade era prezada, não seria permitido câmeras e celulares dentro da balada assim que a festa começasse. Josh sorriu de volta e disse: “Vo colocar uma das suas favoritas”. Ele apertou um botão em seu laptop e a música “Sweet Lies” começou a tocar.

O clube estava cheio de luzes LED do chão até o teto. Elas oscilavam em tons de azul e vermelho seguindo as batidas da música. Ela amava como Josh era capaz de mudar o clima somente com a programação das luzes. Você ainda tentava entender como um cara tão talentoso trabalhava pra você.

Você não conseguiu se controlar. Amava a música e amava dançar. Você se moveu com a música. Mas nunca notou como Josh olhava pra você. Quando a música acabou você bateu palmas para Josh: “Perfeito, cara”. Ele sorriu novamente e voltou para a cabine.

Tara apareceu no piso principal e disse: “Você tem que parar de provocar o garoto.” Você rolou seus olhos para ela e disse: “Ele tem só 18 anos! Você tá vendo coisas!” Enquanto Tara destravava seu tablete disse: “Como que você consegue pegar no ar quando as pessoas tão mentindo, mas é uma tapada pra esse tipo de coisa?” Você suspirou e enquanto tentava olhar a para a tela do tablete e respondeu: “Tá, tá, para de palhaçada. Cadê as fichas dos candidatos?” Tara deu uma risadinha e disse: “Então, eu escolhi 5 caras. E você vai ficar puta por causa de um dos caras que eu escolhi.”

Você e Tara eram muito parecidas, ambas tinha se formado de grandes faculdades, mas decidiram deixar para trás. O salário era bem melhor que quaisquer empregos de 8 horas por dia e vocês se divertiam muito mais. Quando ela foi promovida pra Gerente você a disse que não precisaria mais trabalhar no bar, mas ela era como você, ela gostava de trabalhar no bar. Após o aviso dela, você franziu o cenho e disse: “Tá bom, me mostra logo.”

Tara lhe entregou o tablet e lá estava ele. Os olhos profundos dele te encarando pela tela. Você virou para Tara e falou: “Que porra é essa?” Tara gargalhou alto, mas se controlou e respondeu: “Olha, calma, o cara é bom. Ele é perfeito pra vaga. Ele tem experiência como bartender, e as mídias socias dele são uma doidera. Ele é tipo ... famosinho. Fora que ele é bonitinho, e os nossos consumidores vão adorar. “

Você sorriu para Tara e disse: “Okay, okay, faz sentido, e eu confio em você. Mas ontem foi meio estranho”. Você devolveu o tablet à Tara e complementou: “Tá, vamos entrevistar ele. Se ele passar ele vai ter que fazer o teste mesmo.”

Sempre havia homens e mulheres tentando trabalhar no clube. O pagamento era bem melhor que qualquer outro lugar da cidade, e todo mundo que estivesse envolvido nessa indústria sabia disso. Quando Hector chegou, vocês três subiram para o quarto andar onde ficavam os escritórios da gerência. Depois de alguns minutos um dos seus seguranças subiu com o primeiro candidato. O tempo passou rápido até que era hora para o último candidato.

Ele entrou e os olhos pretos dele te pegaram desprevenida. Hoje ele estava vestindo uma calça cargo caqui e bota militar. A sua camisa preta de manga longa era levemente transparente e ele usava um longo colar com um anel pendurado nele.

Você olhou para o tablet e disse enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira a sua frente: “Oi...Byun Bakehyun? Byun é o seu sobrenome, certo?”

Ele sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça: “Sim, eu sou coreano, por isso que é invertido.”

O sorriso dele era lindo, e foi muito bom que Tara te avisou que ele era um dos candidatos, assim você teve tempo para se preparar para ele. Você sorriu em resposta: “Hmmmm.. a gente sabe. Então, é bem simples. A gente já pesquisou, e já sabe tudo o que a gente precisa saber sobre você.”

Tara te cutucou com o cotovelo e te olhou bem séria. As apresentações não haviam sido feitas e então continuou: “Ah...me desculpe, eu não nos apresentei. Eu sou a Avery a gerente geral.” Tara colocou a mão no peito e disse: “Eu sou Tara, eu também sou gerente e RH.” E em seguida era vez de Hector: “Olá, eu sou o Hector, o advogado”.

Quando as apresentações foram finalizadas você continuou dizendo: “Então, Sr. Byun, antes que a gente continue com a entrevista e teste, você precisa saber uma coisa. Todos os empregados assinam um contrato e lá tem uma cláusula de silêncio. Ou seja, você não pode contar ou discutir nada que acontece aqui dentro sem minha permissão. Claro que umas historinhas bobas tá tudo bem, mas nada que envolva como nós conduzimos as coisas ou como o clube funciona. A multa pro descumprimento é enorme. Tá tudo bem pra você?”

Baekhyun deu um meio sorriso obscuro, e você não entendeu por que. Então respondeu: “Sim, na verdade, eu sou muito bom com segredos.” Tara foi quem se manifestou: “Ótimo. Agora me fala porque você quer trabalhar aqui?” Baekhyun ainda sorrindo disse: “Eu sou uma pessoa noturna, por isso virei bartender. Eu sou bartender há uns 10 anos, a maioria na Coreia. Desde que eu me mudei pra cá eu ouvi falar dessa balada. E eu quero trabalhar aqui porque é bem famosa e porque vocês pagam bem.”

Hector deu uma risada pequena e disse: “Honestidade. Gosto.” Isso era uma forma de Hector expressar que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Hector também era treinado em ler linguagem corporal, isso o ajudava muito na sua profissão. Você desligou o tablet e disse: “Bem, já são 20:30. Vem com a gente, você vai ter um teste prático. Tara traz o Paul, ele também vai fazer o teste prático. O resto pode dispensar, por favor.”

Baekhyun não parava de te olhar, mas você decidiu ignora-lo. Os cinco estavam no bar principal. Você e Hector estavam do lado de fora do bar, enquanto Tara, Baekhyun e Paul, um rapaz Porto Riquenho alto, estavam dentro do bar. Tara explicou onde ficava tudo o que eles precisavam, e enquanto saia do bar e se juntava a vocês ela disse: “Eu vou fazer um pedido. Os dois vão preparar os mesmo drinks. Tempo, apresentação, dosagem e organização são muito importantes. Então lá vai...um Dry Martini, um Moscow Mule e uma APA (cerveja do tipo American Pale Ale) grande.”

Paul hesitou, ele estava confuso, e após alguns segundos começou a fazer os drinks. Ele era um pouco desorganizado e desperdiçou um pouco as bebidas. Mas Baekhyun era rápido. O seu Moscow Mule foi preparado e colocado na sua frente muito rápido. Quando ele estava terminando o Dry Martini e colocando na frente de Hector, Paul ainda estava colocando a espuma em seu Moscow Mule. Quando Paul viu o sorrisinho na cara de Baekhyun ficou ainda mais nervoso. Por último Baekhyun serviu a cerveja em um copo longo de 700ml e colocou na frente de Tara.

Vocês três se entreolharam e provaram seus drinks. Alguns minutos depois Paul terminou seus drinks e vocês também provaram. Tara sorriu para ambos e disse: “Vocês nos dão licença um pouquinho?” Ambos concordaram, ela puxou você e Hector para longe onde não pudessem ser ouvidos e disse: “Okay, a gente precisa mesmo discutir?” Hector chacoalhou a cabeça em negação e responde: “Não, tá bem óbvio. Como ele sabia de quem era cada drink?”

Você olhou para o chão e depois novamente para Tara e disse: “Tá bom. Você fala com ele, sobre tudo, limites e tals. Eu não quero que ele fique me encarando daquele jeito. Fala que se ele puder ficar hoje, vai ser o último teste dele.” Agora você se virou para Hector: “E você explica que se ele passar de hoje, você traz os papeis para ele assinar na próxima sexta. E vocês já sabem, eu sou só a gerente.”

Você deu uma ultima olhada para Baekhyun antes de voltar para o quarto andar. Tara e Hector foram dar as boas e más notícias. Enquanto você subia pelas escadas você tentava descobrir porque ele estava te afetando tanto.

***

Já eram 22:00 quando você desceu novamente e checou todos os andares enquanto descia. Todos os bartenders estavam em seus bares e se preparando para a abertura às 23:00. Quando você chegou no térreo Baekhyun estava ajudando Tara. Ele olhou para você rapidamente e voltou a cortar os morangos para os drinks. Parte de você estava feliz que ele havia parado de te encarar, mas algo bem no fundo te incomodava.

Você foi para trás do bar e o chamou. Ele se virou e enquanto limpava as mãos disse: “Sim, chefe?” Você gostou como ele te chamou de “chefe”, mas ignorou e continuou: “Preciso do seu telefone. Hoje a noite é sem câmera e sem celular. Então o celular de todo mundo vai ser guardado naquele cofre.” E apontou para debaixo do balcão. Você continuou “Eu sou a única que fica com um celular. Você pode passar meu número pra alguém, em casos de emergência podem ligar pra mim.”

Ele viu todos os celulares dentro de uma bolsa preta; você tinha recolhido os celulares de todos que trabalhavam ali. Ele concordou e disse: “OK. Pode me passar seu número?” Você respondeu e o esperou. Em seguida ele lhe entregou o celular. Você colocou o dedo indicador no cofre e este se abriu. Guardou a bolsa dentro do cofre, virou para Tara e falou: “Tara, seu celular”. Ela caminhou até o cofre, colocou o celular lá dentro e o fechou. Baekhyun balançava a cabeça impressionado e disse: “Vocês não tão de brincadeira, né?”

Você sorriu com o comentário e respondeu: “Não, não estamos. E você ainda tá sendo testado. Mesmo que você não tenha assinado nada, a entrevista foi gravada. Então, por favor, se comporta, ok?” Baekhyun confirmou com um movimento de sua cabeça, a ele mudou repentinamente de sexy e misterioso para fofo e disse: “Pode deixar, chefe! Não precisa se preocupar comigo!” Você riu alto e disse: “Que bom. Você aprendeu os drinks especiais de hoje?” ele confirmou com a cabeça e respondeu: “Eles não são tão difíceis, eu já decorei tudo.”

Você piscou algumas vezes tentando decifrar se ele estava brincando ou se era verdade. Você sorriu novamente: “Sério? Mas hoje fica com os drinks clássicos, porque a gente sabe que você é bom com eles.” Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, trazendo de volta todo o seu ar sexy e misterioso com um movimento de seus lábios, e disse: “OK, mas se precisar de mim, estou aqui.” Você somente concordou. Você acenou para Tara e disse: “Vou lá fora dar uma olhada na fila. Já volto.”

Enquanto você andava pelo beco sua cabeça ainda trabalhava para entender porque você estava tão interessada nele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, vocês precisam saber que estou bem feliz postando essa história, ela está tomando caminhos muito diferentes do que eu pensei que seria.
> 
> Espero que vocês leiam e se divirtam!!!!
> 
> Valeu a Carol (@pornoshinki) por me aguentar e betar meu trabalho!


	3. 02.1 - Estranhos encontros

CAPÍTULO 02. 1

Estranhos encontros

Nas Terças-feiras você gostava de ir até um pátio com Food trucks e saborear comidas deliciosas. Era bom somente ir até lá e aproveitar sozinha. Vestiu um tênis vermelho, uns shorts jeans e uma camisa grande preta de seda, e decidiu ir a pé até o pátio.

Era uma noite agitada para uma terça-feira e ainda não havia decidido o que comer. Enquanto andava, tentando escolher o que pedir alguém lhe deu um leve toque no ombro. Você se virou e congelou no lugar por um segundo. Era seu Ex-namorado Tao, um alto homem chinês. Havia se passado 2 anos desde a última vez que vocês se viram, e era realmente desconfortável vê-lo agora.

Ele sorriu: “Oi, quanto tempo, né?”

Você deu um sorrisinho: “Sim, bastante...”

O relacionamento de vocês não havia terminado mal, mas perto do fim vocês haviam perdido a vontade de estar perto um do outro, e ambos concordaram que era tempo de se separar. Ele ainda estava sorrindo e perguntou: “E ai? O que você tá aprontando? Ainda trabalhando na balada?” Ele não sabia que você era a dona, você nunca se sentiu confortável em compartilhar seus segredos com ele ou com qualquer um: “Sim, tá bem famosa. Lota todos os dias.”

Ele deu um sorriso de lado. Você não entendeu porque ele estava sorrindo para você daquela forma; você pensava que ele te odiava já que foi você que sugeriu o término do namoro. Ele continuou: “Mas ainda trabalhando no bar?” Você coçou a cabeça e deu uma risada desconcertada, claramente não querendo conversar sobre aquilo, não com ele: “Sim, eu gosto de trabalhar no bar.”

Ele deu uma risada mais alta do que você esperava, o que te pegou de surpresa, e ele disse: “Eu sempre gostei disso em você. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, mas nada te faz feliz igual trabalhar naquele bar e dançar.” Você concordou com a cabeça; você sempre gostou que ele nunca questionou suas decisões, nem sequer uma vez durante todo seu relacionamento. Ele te fez se sentir confortável o suficiente para estar curiosa sobre a vida dele, e perguntou: “Sim...e você? Ainda dançando?”

O sorriso dele estava tão grande e feliz enquanto ele concordava, e respondeu: “Claro! Eu abri um estúdio!” Você estava surpresa e feliz. Sua decisão de terminar o relacionamento com ele sempre foi fundada na ideia de finalmente coloca-lo no seu verdadeiro caminho, porque você sempre sabia que ele nunca seria seu futuro, não com os segredos como o seus. Você sorriu em resposta e disse: “Nossa! Você finalmente conseguiu! Parabéns, eu sei que era seu sonho.” Ele olhou para você e disse: “Sim, é meu sonho, entre outras coisas...” Você estava feliz por ele: “Bem, eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você...Eu preciso ir. Foi bom te ver de novo.”

Tao segurou sua mão enquanto você estava saindo, você se virou para ele, olhou para sua mão e depois para ele. Repentinamente uma outra mão entrou no quadro da sua visão e agarrou o pulso de Tao. Você reconheceu os dedos finos, e esse novo aperto nas mãos de Tao fez com que este soltasse da sua mão. Baekhyun parecia estar bravo. Ele olhava para você e perguntou: “Você tá bem? Tá tudo bem?” Você estava confusa. “O que ele tá fazendo aqui” passou pela sua cabeça. Você franziu a testa e respondeu sussurrando: “O que VOCÊ tá fazendo aqui?” A expressão no rosto de Baekhyun relaxou; você podia ver o cérebro dele processando sua pergunta. Ele largou de Tao e respondeu: “Eu moro aqui perto. Eu tava passando e vi você...e ele.”

Os olhos dele apontavam para Tao, o que te trouxe para a real situação do que estava acontecendo: Seu ex e o seu funcionário gato estavam na sua frente se encarando. Tao parecia muito confuso com a intrusão de Baekhyun. Você ignorou Baekhyun e perguntou para Tao: “Desculpe, mas você queria falar alguma coisa?” Tao se virou para você, para longe do homem coreano, sorriu e disse: “Sim. O seu telefone ainda é o mesmo? Queira que você viesse ver o estúdio, e talvez dançar juntos como antigamente?” Você sorriu em resposta. Você sentia o fogo saindo pelos olhos de Baekhyun, mas você disse para si mesma que era só um mal entendido com a situação. Você respondeu ao Tao: “Sim, o mesmo ainda. Me manda o endereço, eu vou tentar dar uma passada.. mas eu preciso ir, eu to com fome.” Você riu e Tao também.

Você acenou uma despedida enquanto se distanciava, e Baekhyun lhe seguiu. Você não sabia o que dizer, você estava preocupada e queria fugir das verdadeiras perguntas que você queria fazer para ele. Você não precisou falar nada, e Baekhyun se manifestou: “Eu pensei que ele tava te machucando, você tava claramente incomodada.” Você se virou para ele e estava confusa por que ele estava sendo tão protetor: “Tá, mas foi desnecessário.”

Ele te encarava tentando te entender. Você era tão diferente te todo mundo que ele já conheceu. O restante das pessoas era sempre muito simples, com problemas mundanos. Mas não você. Ele também havia pesquisado sobre sua vida. Você havia herdado uma quantia absurda em dinheiro quando tinha só 15 anos, você se formou em Direito, mas largou tudo para trabalhar numa balada. Você tinha contato com sua família, mas sempre online, e evitava ter que interagir com eles pessoalmente. Você morava sozinha, e não tinha nenhum parceiro. Ele queria saber por que você estava se distanciando das pessoas. Após alguns segundos ele disse: “Desculpe, eu não pensei, só agi.”

Você voltou a andar, procurando um lugar para comer. Ele te seguiu. Você parou, virou para ele e em meio a um suspiro disse: “Tudo bem...Ele é meu ex, e ele me pegou desprevenida.” Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar com a informação de que o alto homem chinês era seu ex. Ele não esperava se sentir daquela forma. Você suspirou novamente e disse: “Já que você tá aqui, vamos comer alguma coisa?”

Ele sorriu ao seu convite e respondeu: “Eu já jantei. Mas eu posso te acompanhar?” Você concordou com a cabeça e lhe devolveu um sorriso. Você se sentia confortável com ele, um tipo de conforto que você nunca sentiu com outro homem. Foi nesse momento que você decidiu somente ir com a maré, era tão fácil com ele. Rapidamente, nos próximos dias vocês já estavam constantemente trocando mensagens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galera, eu nem sei como que eu estou postando isso hoje. Eu ainda estou impactada com as primeiras fotos e mood sampler de Delight.
> 
> Mas eu disse que ia postar e aqui está. Primeira aparição do Tao. Qual será o papel dele nessa história? Hihihi
> 
> E esse é o primeiro subcapitulo, que vão sempre ser curtos com eventos importantes, mas que o foco não é inteiramente no Baek e na Avery. Terão mais subcapítulos.
> 
> E como sempre a minha beta é minha amiga Carol (@pornoshinki), obrigada!!!
> 
> Nos vemos na próxima.


	4. 03- Eventos Inesperados

CAPITULO 03

Eventos Inesperados

Havia algumas semanas desde que Baekhyun foi contratado e ele estava se adaptando muito rapidamente. Ele era cordial com todos e fazia tudo o que Tara lhe pedia. A razão de contratar um novo bartender era que muito em breve você não estaria mais trabalhando no bar, e depois de alguns meses você não estaria mais na balada, e tudo seria gerenciado pela Tara. Você tinha planos para os próximos anos, e estar longe do clube era necessário.

O clube estava quase abrindo quando você direcionou a Tara: “Ok. Eu vou subir. Vou estar na minha sala. Qualquer coisa me chama.” Baekhyun ouviu o que você disse, franziu a testa e perguntou: “Você não vai ficar no bar hoje?” Ele estava surpreso. Com um sorriso você anunciou: “Não! E não outros dias também não. Por isso que você foi contratado. Você precisa me cobrir, e não ficar no caminho da Tara.” Você deu mais um grande sorriso na direção dele e se afastou. Ele se virou para Tara: “Ela tá realmente saindo?”

Tara olhou um pouco confusa para o rapaz e deu uma risada alta: “Saindo?! Não, ela só tá se afastando da ação. Ela podia ter feito isso faz tempo, mas é uma louca controladora.” Com um sorrisinho de lado ele complementou: “Pois é, eu percebi que é por causa dela que isso daqui bomba tanto. O dono deve amar ela.” Tara deixou escapar um risada sarcástica “Sim, deve mesmo.”

***

Já havia passado da meia noite e você estava isolada no seu escritório. Era difícil ficar ali sabendo tudo o que estava acontecendo bem abaixo dos seus pés, mas você precisava se desprender. Em breve você não estaria mais ali e suas habilidades de liderança seriam necessárias em outro lugar.

Algo dentro de vocês estava dizendo que era hora de fazer uma ronda para ver como as coisas estavam indo. Todos os andares foram checados e você foi para o bar principal, quando viu uma linda mulher conversando com Baekhyun. O que era aquele sentimento? Eram ciúmes? Porque você estava sentindo-se assim?

***

Baekhyun estava preparando seu décimo mojito da noite e só havia 1 hora que a balada tinha aberto. Ele pensou “Qual é a dos mojitos hoje?” Repentinamente sentiu a presença e cheiro que confirmava que outro igual a ele estava no clube. Era tão fácil descobrir onde estava o outro da sua raça, o cheiro atraiu a sua atenção.

A sua expressão se endureceu, ele sabia quem era o outro da sua raça que agora andava em sua direção. Ele pensou “O que ela está fazendo aqui?” Ambos se reconheceram com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Ela era muito magra, alta e tinha um cabelo extremamente liso e loiro que ia até seus joelhos. Aproximando-se do bar ainda descrente ela disse: “Trabalhando num bar, Baekhyun?”

Ele não deixou nenhuma emoção transpassar e com uma cara séria respondeu: “Sim, combina comigo, Mira.” Ela deu uma risada debochada: “Na verdade não, você poderia estar comandando agora.” Ele mudou a expressão para algo mais endurecido, para que ela percebesse que ele não gostou da presença dela naquele lugar, e com um tom mais duro disse: “Fale baixo. Qual o seu propósito aqui?” Ela sorriu enquanto se curvava sobre o balcão: “Eu ouvi os rumores e precisei vir te fazer uma visita.”

Ele sabia que era uma mentira. Ela veio de Amsterdam até San Upir só por ele. Com um meio sorriso em resposta: “Então você deveria saber que não deveria ter vindo até aqui.” Agora era a vez dela em endurecer sua expressão e o seguiu: “Eu tive que vir e descobrir o que está te mantendo aqui. O que realmente te fez trabalhar em um barzinho qualquer.” Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica e respondeu: “Nada além do meu desejo de ficar bem longe dos clãs.” Ela deu uma risadinha baixa: “Eu te conheço, essa não é a única razão.”

Neste momento ele te viu andando até o bar. Você deu a volta no balcão e parou ao lado dele. Você tocou o pulso dele e sussurrou no ouvido “Vocês tão só batendo um papo ou ela tá te incomodando?” Você olhou nos olhos dele. Ele congelou no lugar. O seu toque e os seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dele fez com que o seu sangue fervesse, ele podia sentir todo o seu perfume já que estava tão perto dele e ele estava hipnotizado. Você franziu a testa em confusão porque que não te respondia. Você se virou para a mulher e perguntou: “Oi, posso te ajudar?”

Mira sorriu para você, olhou fundo nos seus olhos. Baekhyun sabia o que ela estava tentando usar as habilidades dela em você, ela estava tentando te encantar. Então enquanto te olhava profundamente ela disse: “Saia, humana.” Foi bem ali que você sabia o que ela era. Você levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e disse: “Olha aqui...moça...se você não falar o que você quer VOCÊ é que vai sair daqui.”

Baekhyun mais uma vez congelou no lugar. Ele nunca viu um humano resistir a um encanto. Ele te olhava com um garotinho que tinha acabado de descobrir algo novo e diferente. Ele estava impressionado. Você nem o notou; seu foco estava inteiramente na loira que estava ficando enraivecida na sua frente. Mira estava ficando realmente brava. Ela nunca havia falhado em encantar alguém. Com um tom mais alto ela disse: “Eu disse...saia ralé!”

Você riu ironicamente enquanto saia do bar e andava até ela. Você agarrou o pulso de Mira e a puxou. Enquanto a puxava você disse: “Ok, deu por hoje!” Mira estava perplexa e te olhava surpresa. Você era forte o suficiente para arrastá-la até a porta. Enquanto cerrava os dentes ela sibilou: “Quem...o que é você?”

Você revirou os olhos e disse para o segurança: “A moça está saindo. As despesas dela são por conta da casa.” Mira bufava de raiva. Quando se virou notou que Baekhyun havia te seguido e estava te encarando. De repente você sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro e tão rapidamente Baekhyun agarrou a mão que lhe tocava. Ele jogou a mão dela para longe de você e disse em um tom duro, poderoso e baixo: “Mira...vai embora.”

***

A balada fechava às 06:00 am e todo mundo havia saído até às 07:00 am e alguns raios de sol já estavam preenchendo o céu. Você estava fechando a porta que dava para o beco quando você ouviu voz dele: “Avery, posso falar com você?” Ele estava interpretando o papel do rapaz mais novo tentando sobreviver sendo um bartender, mas depois do que ele havia visto hoje estava claro que havia algo a mais em você, e ele decidiu ser mais ele mesmo com você. Você se virou e Baekhyun estava te olhando, o mesmo profundo olhar que você não via desde a primeira vez que haviam se conhecido. Você respondeu: “Claro, o que foi?”

Ainda impressionado por você e olhando para cada pedacinho seu ele disse: “Queria pedir desculpas. Mira passou do limite.” Você ficou curiosa e pensou “Como ele a conhecia? Ele sabia o que ela é? Ele…” Mas você afastou a intenção de terminar aquele pensamento e disse: “Sem problemas. Ex-namorada? Entendo, mas tente deixar os problemas fora do clube.” Ele piscou e respondeu: “Como você sabe? Que é a minha ex?”

Você riu um pouco para disfarçar seus pensamentos “Se é ex dele, então ele deve saber.” Depois disse: “Bem, veja...gostosa, possessiva, falando merda pra outra garota, talvez, por causa de ciúme. Coisa de Ex! E daquelas que ainda não superou...” e você riu novamente. Ele amava as suas risadas e sorriu em resposta, e então disse: “Sim, mas acabou faz tempo, e é um pouco...complicado.”

Você franziu a testa e perguntou: “Uma daquelas coisas que você não sabe se deve me contar?” Sem dar tempo para uma resposta dele você continuou: “Mas você não acabou de se mudar pra cá? Vai me dizer que ela veio até San Upir atrás de você? Isso seria maluquice.” Ele encolheu os ombros e respondeu: “Parece que ela veio visitar e decidiu tentar me convencer voltar pra Coreia.” Você sentiu um soco invisível no seu estômago e você não conseguiu entender porque se sentiu dessa forma. Você escondeu o sentimento e perguntou mais uma vez: “E você vai voltar?”

Ele deu um meio sorriso; ele notou que você se sentiu desconfortável com a possibilidade dele partir. Ele respondeu: “Não, não tem mais nada pra mim na Coreia.” Você ficou curiosa, e não conseguia parar de perguntar: “E por quê?” Pela primeira vez ele desviou o olhar. Foi a primeira vez que você notou vulnerabilidade nas ações dele, e você gostou. Mas você sabia que você estava passando dos limites com as perguntas e complementou: “Desculpe, esse assunto é pessoal. Eu só sou sua chefe. Eu preciso ir.”

Você se afastou dele com alguns passos, mas ele se moveu tão rápido que você não conseguiu ver o momento em que ele segurou sua mão. Enquanto olhava sua mão disse: “Espera...é que eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém.” Você olhou novamente para ele, mas ele não te olhava, e disse: “Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar nada.” Olhando agora para seus olhos, e entre um estranho sorriso disse: “Mas eu quero contar. Você vai me ouvir?”

Uma onda quente correu pelo seu corpo. Fazia muito tempo que alguém não fazia você se sentir dessa forma. Você correspondeu o sorriso e respondeu: “Claro que vou te ouvir.” Ele te deu um sorriso sincero, e algo dentro de você ruiu. Ele chegou mais perto de você e perguntou: “Amanhã é domingo. Quer sair comigo?”

A sua cabeça estava rodando e se perguntava como vocês tinham chegado aqui tão rápido. Tantas dúvidas e inseguranças passaram pela sua cabeça. Ele notou que você estava ponderando a proposta, mas agora não era hora de lhe dar essa brecha e perguntou novamente: “E então... vamos jantar amanhã?” A última coisa que você pensou foi “Eu preciso saber” e respondeu: “Sim, vamos.”

***

Você acordou às 16:00 faminta, mas então lembrou-se de Baekhyun falando: “Tá, eu passo te pegar às 19:30.” Você respondeu: “Não precisa, a gente se encontra lá. Só me manda o endereço.” Ele não estava feliz, você podia ver nos olhos dele, mas concordou. Você queria ter a chance de fugir se tudo desse errado. Pegou o celular que estava na mesinha lateral da sua cama, notou que havia uma mensagem de Baekhyun: “Te vejo às 19:30, tá ai o endereço...”

Google era uma benção e você procurou o endereço, e viu que era um pequeno restaurante italiano, mas muito famoso e popular. Então se levantou e decidiu comer algo bem leve, só para não ficar mal humorada de fome.

Enquanto estava no chuveiro começou a duvidar da sua decisão. Ele trabalhava para você, mesmo que ele não soubesse que você era a dona, era estranho em ter um encontro com um dos seus funcionários. ENCONTRO. Quanto tempo fazia desde o seu último encontro? As noitadas e homens aleatórios não contavam, eram só meios para um fim.

Então começou a pensar que não era só uma dúvida. “Ele sabe que Mira é uma...vampira?” Você sempre teve a sensação de que ele era diferente, e ele era lindo, um característica comum entre vampiros. Mas, além disso, era muito difícil identificar um, eles são muito parecidos com os humanos. Eles não entram em combustão no sol e fingem que comem comida humana, isso você sabia. Você estava curiosa. Mas não estava com medo.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, porque ficar no banho desta forma se atrasaria e ainda precisava escolher uma roupa. Era verão e não existia nenhuma chance de que você usaria calças. A escolha foi um short jeans e uma camisa branca simples. Sobre isso colocou um vestido preto de tule que ia até sua canela, e botas pretas estilo coturno. Você secou seus longos cabelos que iam até sua cintura. A maquiagem não era pesada, mas você não queria que parecesse natural, você queria mostrar que estava se esforçando. Depois de ficar feliz com suas escolhas, foi até a garagem, pulou na sua moto e saiu.

***

Baekhyun chegou com 15 minutos de antecedência e pediu por uma das mesas privadas. Mas a atendente informou que todas as mesas privadas estavam reservadas. Baekhyun sorriu e olhou diretamente nos olhos da atendente e disse suavemente: “Você me levará à uma mesa privada.” A atendente murmurou: “Siga-me, senhor.”

Encantar humanos era muito fácil para Baekhyun, umas das razões que o deixava tão interessado em você. Você era imune aos encantos. E aparentemente, era muito forte, já que lhe viu puxando Mira pela balada. Algo que ele nunca havia visto em seus 205 anos. Enquanto Baekhyun estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, em um longe canto onde ninguém poderia ver a mesa, ele sentiu um perfume doce. Ele sabia que você havia chegado.

A atendente te guiou até a mesa onde Baekhyun estava. Quando ele te viu os olhos brilharam. Você se sentiu menos preocupada com este encontro quando seus olhares se cruzaram. A forma como ele te olhava, e a mesa privada, lhe fazia sentir como somente vocês estivessem ali.

Você sorriu. A mesa poderia sentar 6 pessoas, mas você decidiu sentar ao lado dele em um dos sofás. Enquanto olhava para ele disse: “Oi, você está bonito.” E ele realmente estava. O cabelo cinza caia perfeitamente na testa, você podia ver uma calça social azul marinho, uma regata de um tom claro de verde oliva, uma pulseira prata e o colar com o anel de pendente. Você amava o estilo dele, somente ele poderia usar algo assim e não ficar estranho.

Ele sorriu pra você e respondeu: “Você é linda.” Você deu uma risadinha e escorregou para mais perto dele. Devido à proximidade você poderia sentir o doce perfume dele, o que te fez imaginar como seria enterrar o rosto no pescoço dele e se embriagar no seu perfume. Mas você afastou o pensamento; a noite estava somente começando.

Quando encontrou o olhar dele disse: “Já veio aqui antes?” Com um aceno da cabeça respondeu: “Algumas vezes.” Ele abriu o menu e ficou ainda mais próximo para que ambos pudessem ler. Você sentiu a perna e o braço dele te tocar. O toque era frio, mas era bom estar assim perto dele. Vocês decidiram em um pedido simples que veio muito rápido. Você escolheu um vinho que ambos estavam bebericando. Tudo corria como um “encontro normal”, algumas perguntas, sorrisos, nada demais.

Uma hora se passou, e ambos haviam terminado suas refeições. A sobremesa estava na sua frente, e decidiram dividir um bolo de chocolate. Você mordiscava o bolo quando decidiu dizer: “Então, acho que você me chamou aqui porque queria me contar mais sobre você.” Por um rápido segundo Baekhyun ficou preocupado, mas se recompôs. Ele pensou que nunca poderia lhe contar a verdade; ele não poderia destruir o seu mundo com a realidade. Ele tentaria contar o máximo que pudesse sem revelar o que ele era.

Com uma expressão séria ele disse: “Bem, eu venho de uma família muito rica e antiga. Eles são muito tradicionais em quem deve herdar o “império”. E eu sou o próximo na linha de sucessão.” Você estava surpresa; não esperava que ele fosse o herdeiro de alguma fortuna. Ele continuou: “Mas eu recusei e decidi viver minha vida nos últimos anos. Mas eles estão sempre tentando me trazer de volta. Por isso que a Mira está aqui. Ela achou que podia me atrair e me levar de volta.”

Mira: a perfeita vampira loira. Você ficou com ciúmes. Mas ainda mais curiosa, ele deveria saber que ela é uma vampira. Com um tom calmo perguntou: “E ela conseguiu? Vocês tem uma história juntos.” Ele sorriu quando percebeu uma ponta de ciúmes em suas palavras. Fez ele se sentir bem, e então respondeu: “A gente se conhece desde criança, e por um tempo a gente teve um rolo.” Ele deu uma risada e continuou: “Ela acha que terminamos só porque ela queria, mas na verdade eu fiquei feliz quando tudo terminou. Por isso a falsa confiança dela achar que pode me convencer a voltar.”

“Eles se conhecem desde criança?” isso te deixou ainda mais confusa, mas de alguma forma o ciúmes foi mais forte e você perguntou com um tom mais duro que o pretendido: “Você ainda sente algo por ela?” Ele também ficou sério, não queria que você achasse que sentia algo por Mira: “Eu nunca senti nada por ela. A gente só ficou junto porque era confortável e era o que nossas famílias queriam.”

Ele olhou para baixo e tocou sua mão, fazendo carinho em seus dedos, sua pele parecia veludo ao toque dele: “Eu era muito novo. Não entendia nada do que eu sentia naquela época. Mas agora eu sei.” Você adorava a forma como ele estava brincando com seus dedos; o toque dos longos dedos dele lançou uma arrepio por todo o seu corpo e você sentiu algo puxando em seu abdômen. Mas alguma razão ainda estava presente em seus pensamentos, e você precisava dar corda para ele, porque você precisava saber, mas não podia perguntar abertamente. Entre um sorriso falou: “Mas você ainda é muito novo, você fala como se fosse um idoso.”

Agora era a vez dele se sentir surpreso. Os olhos deles subiram rapidamente para os seus: “Como assim?” Mas antes que você pudesse responder, pânico tomou conta dele e ele olhou fundo nos seus olhos e com um tom sério disse: “Ahhh..esquece isso.” Ele se inclinou na sua direção enquanto segurava seu queixo com os dedos e disse: “Só olha nos meus olhos.”

“Merda.” Foi tudo o que você pensou. Mas você não sabia como agir. Você tinha sua resposta. Ele tinha acabado de tentar te encantar. Ele era um vampiro.

Você o empurrou para longe de você e suspirou. Você se levantou e somente murmurou: “Preciso de ar puro” e saiu em direção à porta. Baekhyun estava perplexo. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido. Então se deu contra que havia acabado de tentar te encantar. Ele congelou. Ele sabia que você resistiria, mas era algo tão natural para ele, e você ainda era humana. Quando ele te viu já na porta ele gritou: “Avery, espera.”

Você estava quase subindo em cima da moto quando ele agarrou sua mão. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Você estava muito séria e também não sabia o que fazer. Mas você precisava contar: “Eu sei o que você é.” Ele soltou sua mão e se afastou. Era tudo muito estranho, você sabia o que ele era e de alguma forma você sentia que tudo aconteceu por alguma razão. Talvez você pudesse finalmente compartilhar seus segredos com alguém. Alguém que já sabia que essa realidade era só uma fachada.

Ele ainda estava tentando digerir suas palavras. Ela sabia sobre vampiros. “Como ela sabe?” pensou. Mas não era isso que o preocupava agora. Ele não queira perdê-la. Mesma que ela não fosse dele, ele ainda não queria perder a chance de estar com ela. Ele simplesmente diria tudo o que quisesse, ele não ia se controlar, e ele não tinha mais segredos para esconder dela: “Eu não sei como você sabe disso, mas eu não me importo.”

Ele olhou profundamente para você: “Por favor, fica. Eu não vou te machucar.” Seu coração derreteu ao notar que ele queria ficar com você mesmo vocês sendo diferentes um do outro. Você sabia que vampiros faziam parte do seu futuro e ele nunca fez você se sentir assustada: “Eu não tenho medo de você. Na verdade, eu acho que sinto algo bem diferente.” E deu um sorrisinho.

Pela primeira vez na vida de Baekhyun ele sentiu que deixar se guiar pelos seus sentimentos era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ele se moveu vagarosamente em sua direção que estava agora apoiada na moto enquanto assistia ele lutando com a decisão tomada depois da chuva de informações que caiu sobre ambos. Ele chegou bem perto, mas não a tocou. Ele te olhou e disse: “Eu quero te contar tudo. Eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu quero você...” e parou, porque não tinha mais nada a dizer. Tudo o que queria era você.

A sinceridade estava clara nos olhos dele e não a machucaria. Você moveu suas mãos e colocou um dedo indicador em cada um dos bolsos da calça dele. Puxou-o para perto. As suas pernas se tocaram e se cruzaram. Ele estava bem próximo e olhava para baixo, para os seus olhos. Você disse: “O que você quer?” Ele não parou de te olhar e respondeu: “Eu quero te beijar.”

Enquanto ele mordia seu próprio lábio inferior, ele moveu as mãos e colocou delicadamente em suas bochechas. Ele se inclinou e quando soltou seu lábio da mordida, seus lábios se rasparam rapidamente. Você sussurrou enquanto olhava para os lindos lábios dele “Me beija” e fechou os olhos. Ele não pararia agora, ele queria te beijar desde a primeira vez que te viu. Ele te beijou profundamente e sentiu todo o seu corpo reagir ao toque. Ele nunca tinha sentido alguém tão doce quanto você e agora ele tinha certeza que ele estava exatamente onde deveria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo maior hoje e estou muito feliz!
> 
> Como sempre um obrigado a minha Beta Carol (@pornoshinki)


	5. 03.1- Mensagens Trocadas

CAPÍTULO 03.1

Mensagens Trocadas

Você se sentia como uma adolescente. Fazia muito tempo que você não passava tanto tempo mexendo no celular. Você gostava de mídias sociais, mas te entediava rapidamente. Você nunca ficou tão feliz em trocar mensagens com alguém como agora.

Depois do jantar você explicou para Baekhyun que você possuía vampiros na sua família e por isso sabia sobre eles, você achava que ainda não era o momento certo para contar a verdade. E você também não mencionou que era a dona da balada.

Estava indo devagar quando o tópico era sobre ele ser um vampiro. Ambos só queriam se conhecer melhor. Ele provavelmente tinha seus próprios segredos, e ele parecia ser alguém importante. Mas havia um acordo velado entre vocês em não pegar pesado quando o assunto fosse sobre o passado de vocês. Vocês precisavam de tempo para se abrir, e ambos sabiam disso.

Sentada na cama e digitando no telefone era tido o que você queria nesse momento.

Você passou horas no telefone, e seu maxilar doía depois de tantas risadas e sorrisos. Sentia que ele seria para quem você contaria todos seus segredos e sobre seu futuro. Como ele reagiria a tudo? Na verdade isso te fez mais animada para saber o que o futuro guardava para vocês.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um subcapitulo!  
> E foi escrito a tanto tempo que é até impressionante ele ter referências de “doces” e eu liberar ele durante os teasers de Delight. Amei!  
> E mais uma vez obrigada Carol (@pornoshinki) por sempre ser minha Beta!


	6. 04- A High Table

CAPITULO 04

A High Table

Terça-feira era dia de academia. E passou algumas horas fazendo cardio e levantando peso. A academia era perto de sua casa, então estava no caminho de volta. Eram 23:00 o que te fez amar mais ainda o seu estilo de vida. Ainda tinha umas 7 horas livres até ser hora de dormir. Você queria fazer algo hoje, estava com energia, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Seu telefone tocou, e ao olhar a tela viu que era Baekhyun. Vocês estavam trocando mensagens ativamente.

Em relação ao homem decidiu somente seguir seus instintos e não pensar muito sobre como agir. O sentimento que tinha por ele era diferente de qualquer coisa que sentiu antes e não poderia simplesmente ignorar isso. O fato que ele era bonito e beijava bem também te ajudou a tomar essa decisão.

Em casa tomou um banho rápido. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, uma maquiagem simples e um lábio vermelho. Você vestiu uma calça jeans toda rasgada com uma cropped cinza e tênis baixos da mesa cor da blusa.

O percurso foi rápido com sua moto e as ruas vazias. Estacionou a moto perto da entrada e pegou a pizza Havaiana que estava presa no banco traseiro da moto. Baekhyun estava encostado em uma das árvores perto do portão 4. Você quase não o reconheceu. Ele havia pintado o cabelo de preto. E pensou que combinava muito com ele. Ele também estava usando uma calça jeans preta, mas na parte de cima ele usava somente uma jaqueta bomber de veludo azul, com o zíper aberto até o meio do peito. “Caralho, como que pode ser tão gostoso? Isso já é uma palhaçada...” você pensou enquanto o olhava incrédula.

Não havia mais medo. Aproximou dele e sem hesitar passou seus dedos nos cabelos pretos: “Eu tenho um pressentimento que você deve ficar lindo em qualquer cor.” Ele envolveu os braços em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, enquanto você equilibrava pizza em sua mão livre “Eu já tive todas as cores de cabelo. Você já viu meu instagram?” e te beijou. Você deu uma risada; era incrível como vampiros podiam ter instagrams. O tamanho do poder que eles tinham para conseguirem apagar as suas existências da internet era prova de quão poderosa a sociedade vampiresca era. “Não vi... eu quase não mexo mais nessas coisas... só posto pra minha família saber que eu estou viva.”

Ele segurou sua mão e a guiou até uma mesa perto do rio. Sentaram no mesmo banco de frente um para o outro. Na sacola que ele havia levantado do chão antes de ir até a mesa tinha garrafas de soju. Ele sabia que você gostava da bebida, já a havia visto bebericando após o expediente. Ele abriu uma das garrafas e lhe entregou. “Eu já vi seu instagram. Você tem fotos lindas. Eu fico com um pouco de ciúmes que todo mundo pode ver que você é linda.” Ele estava com o celular aberto e rolando por suas fotos.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas com o comentário e deu um leve tapa no braço dele “Por favor, não exagera... pera... deixa eu ver as suas.” Você puxou o telefone das mãos dele e abriu a página do instagram do Byun “Nossa” foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Ele era um modelo. Toda foto era perfeita. Ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma de usar maquiagens e roupas maravilhosas. E não era nada falso; ele realmente era lindo e estiloso como nas fotos. “OK, o seu instagram é perfeito, o meu nem se compara.”

Nesse momento uma mensagem apareceu na tela “Oppa. Eu quero te ver. To com saudade.” Seu peito ardeu, e devolveu o telefone. Ele ficou sério enquanto respondia com uma mensagem fria “Não” e se virou pra você “Por favor, não é o que você tá pensando. Isso não significa nada.” Com um meio sorriso você encolheu os ombros em desconforto “Tudo bem. Todo mundo tem um passado.” E pegou um pedaço de pizza para tentar esconder que estava com ciúmes. Ainda sério ele disse: “Sim, todo mundo tem um passado bem ALTO.” Ele também estava com ciúmes, e isso te fez se sentir menos boba. Você gargalhou “Ahh nem tentar virar isso pra cima de mim. Você é que tem uma ex te caçando.” Mas ele ainda estava sério “E o Tao, já foi visitar o estúdio dele?”

OK, ele estava com mais ciúmes que você. Olhou para ele confusa “De onde que veio essa? Mas não. E nem quero. Eu só falei aquilo pra não ficar um clima estranho.” Você jogou a pizza de volta e tomou um grande gole de soju. Ciúmes sempre teve um gosto amargo e agora o estava sentindo. Ele notou que você não estava feliz com as perguntas, e se sentiu um idiota. Em relação a você ele sempre perdia todos os controles que ele levou décadas para construir. Ele suspirou e te puxou para mais perto “Eu nunca gostei de ninguém. Você é a primeira que eu realmente to gostando.”

Encarando incrédula era tudo podia fazer. Um homem lindo e interessante como ele não deveria ter problemas em se apaixonar. Ele te encarou em retornou e sorriu “Que? É verdade. E eu nem posso te encantar pra fazer você acreditar em mim. Não faz sentido mentir pra você. E eu acho que mesmo assim você ia descobrir se eu mentisse.” Um selinho nos lábios era toda a resposta que você podia dar e era tudo o que ele precisava.

Vocês passaram o resto da noite olhando as redes sociais um do outro, e Baekhyun lhe contando mais sobre sua família e amigos. Ele mostrou fotos de seus amigos: Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun. Prometeu te apresentar quando eles fizessem uma visita a San Upir. Eles haviam crescido juntos, e eram da mesma família. Mira não era da mesma família dele, como te contou.

Quando era por volta das 04:00 am decidiram ir embora e você deu uma carona para Baekhyun. Ficou distraída durante todo o percurso já que ele estava sentado atrás de você segurando sua cintura. Você parou bem na frente do prédio como ele a instruiu. Você sentiu as mãos deles apertarem na sua cintura, e logo depois de tirar o capacete ele disse rapidamente: “Espera aqui, por favor.” Algo estava errado, era óbvio, e então viu um casal nas escadas da entrada do prédio.

Agora sem o capacete observava Baekhyun conversando com o casal. Sem ouvir uma palavra, mas lendo a linguagem corporal estava claro que estavam discutindo. A garota menor tinha um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios durante toda a conversa e o homem musculoso aparentava que a qualquer momento atacaria. E o fez. Subitamente as mãos dele estavam no pescoço de Baekhyun.

Você pulou da moto mais rápido do que qualquer um esperava. Berrou “Ei! E empurrou o homem músculos para longe de Baekhyun. O sorrisinho sumiu do rosto da garota, e o homem musculoso estava impressionado com sua força, mas se quisesse não teria se movido um centímetro com sua intromissão. Baekhyun se pôs entre você e o casal e disse “Avery, fica fora disso.” Você deu uma risada sarcástica não acreditando no que ele estava pedindo “Por quê? Tenho que ficar olhando esses dois te provocando?” Ele tinha metade do corpo virado pra você e enquanto olhava nos seus olhos disse “Você não sabe no que tá se metendo.”

Você olhou para ele e de volta para o casal notando que ambos tinham um bracelete com o desenho de um brasão. Instantaneamente sabia a quem o casal pertencia. “Baekhyun, eu dou conta. Confia em mim.” E se moveu para ficar do lado dele. A garota menor olhou para você “Quem é você?” Você riu sarcasticamente novamente e disse: “Eu acho que você é peixe pequeno demais pra saber. Você só precisa saber que eu sou muito importante pra High Table, e que vocês deviam ter cuidado comigo.”

O casal franziu suas testas e se afastaram. A garota pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação rápida. Você só gritou “Ah, meu nome é Avery. Acho que você devia falar isso pro chefe de vocês.” Mas Baekhyun te encarava. A High Table era a mais alta hierarquia na sociedade vampiresca, e a High Table tinha seus conselhos e um rei. “Como que ela...” era tudo que ele podia pensar.

A garota menor foi a primeira a falar: “Eu tenho ordens para levar ele até o Rei, mas você pode acompanhar se quiser.” Você confirmou com a cabeça “Perfeito, eu vou junto.” Ele saiu do transe que estava e pegou na sua mão “Não, você fica. A High Table...” você colocou um dedo nos lábios dele e sorriu “Eu sei. Você me falou tanto sobre você. Agora é minha vez de te mostrar um pouco sobre mim.”

Você pegou a mão dele e o conduziu até sua moto, não dando uma chance ao casal e falou: “Eu sei aonde ir. Encontramos vocês lá.” O homem musculoso que estava em silencio até agora berrou “Não me faça ir atrás de vocês com reforços.” Você ignorou e subiu na moto. Entregou o capacete para ele, que ainda estava abalado, mas ele sabia que precisava ir com você para entender o que estava acontecendo. Em um segundo vocês partiram.

***

A matriz da High Table era um prédio alto de vidro no meio da cidade. Você estacionou em frente ao prédio e desceu da moto. Mas Baekhyun te parou antes de entrar no prédio. Ele estava preocupado, e não importava o quão forte você era, ainda era uma humana “Antes de entrar a gente precisa conversar. Como você sabe da High Table?” Ele nunca te viu tão séria, mas confiante ao mesmo tempo. E a sua confiança não era forçada e sim natural. Ele pensou que deveria ter uma explicação para você ser tão diferente.

Você sorriu e finalmente disse: “A High Table é onde todos os líderes das facções se reúnem e tomam decisões sobre a sociedade vampiresca no mundo inteiro. E essa é a matriz principal onde fica o Rei.” Baekhyun ainda estava tentando processar todas as palavras que saíram da sua boca. Você pegou a mão dele e disse: “Eu queria ter te contado do meu jeito, mas às vezes a vida te surpreende e você tem que se adaptar. E a gente precisa dar um jeito nisso, então eu preciso que você me conte por que eles estão atrás de você.”

Ele sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de se concentrar no problema. Ainda sem saber o que a garota podia fazer, mas respondeu mesmo assim “Eu tentei fugir, mas a minha família quer que eu aceite meu título. Eu sou o herdeiro e o próximo Líder do Clã Ventrue.” Foi a sua vez de ficar chocada “Ventrue! Caralho. A sua família é muito ponderosa.” Ele ainda não sabia como você poderia saber disso tudo, mas confirmou com a cabeça “E você? Você é humana. Como… o que tá acontecendo?”

Sim, o momento para contar a verdade havia chego. Desejando que tivesse sido de outra forma, mas se não fosse assim talvez nunca achasse um situação perfeita para contar tudo. Você suspirou “Tá. Então... eu sou uma Descendente Pura… e eu vou ser a próxima... rainha.” Baekhyun agarrou suas mãos e quase berrou “Que? Não brinca... pera…. por isso que você… porra tudo faz sentido.”

A Descendente Pura é uma humana de descendência direta do “Primeiro”. A descendência sempre segue as mulheres da família, já que elas que carregam os genes puros e podem propaga-los. As mulheres da família sempre tinham muitos filhos, mas sempre havia duas mulheres. O tempo passaria e descendência seguiria a irmã mais velha. Mas quando chagava o momento para trocar os Reis ou Rainhas, o descendente mais velho da geração teria que assumir ser transformado e coroado. Às vezes o mais velho seria um menino e outras vezes uma menina. Desta vez era uma menina. Avery. E a sua irmã mais nova carregaria o gene para as próximas gerações através do sangue humano. Você seria Rainha.

Você só sorriu e confirmou: “Eu sou a mais velha da minha geração. Os 1.000 anos do Rei acabaram. É hora de sangue novo. Meu sangue. Eu ainda tinha alguns anos como humana, mas minha coroação já está sendo marcada. Eu já estou em paz com o mundo humano.” Baekhyun largou sua mão e olhou para baixo deixando seu cérebro dissecar todas as informações antes de decidir fazer qualquer coisa. Ele não podia acreditar que você era uma Descendente Pura. Por essa ele não esperava mesmo. Os movimentos dele foram interpretados por você como uma coisa negativa “Eu devia ter te contando antes.”

Byun notou que você estava se afastando dele e olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos. Ele se moveu rápido e pegou sua mão, aqui ele não precisava fingir que não era um vampiro “Espera, eu só to pensando no que fazer. Eu não quero que você se machuque ou algo assim.” A preocupação dele te fez se sentir importante para ele. “Não se preocupe. Eu já aceitei ser a Rainha. A noite é o meu lugar. E eu nasci pra liderar.”

Baekhyun te admirava. Ele estava se apaixonando por você. Uma humana que ele conheceu por sorte agora estava se tornando a sua Rainha. A líder de um mundo que ele estava tentando se afastar. Um mundo que ele sabia que sempre o alcançaria, e talvez agora ele devesse parar de fugir. Você notou dúvida no olhar dele e decidiu perguntar: “E você? O que você quer fazer? Eu posso dar um jeito deles pararem de vir atrás de você.”

Ele olhou para suas mãos e de volta para você. Colocou um beijo lento em suas mãos e tomou a decisão que mudaria para sempre sua vida. “Não precisa. Eu vou aceitar ser o líder do meu clã.” Você estava hipnotizada por ele, não esperava que ele aceitasse tão fácil. Até quando você não sabia que ele era um vampiro sempre sentiu que ele possuía um ressentimento pela família. “Você tem certeza? Você tentou tanto se afastar deles.” Ele lhe deu um beijo e disse: “Mas agora significa que eu posso ficar com a minha futura Rainha.” Lá estava ele derretendo o seu coração numa situação tão complicada como essa. E você estava se apaixonando por ele.

As portas se abriram e o casal de antes estava ali. Sem qualquer ordem vocês os acompanharam para dentro. O elevador era inteiro dourado com o brasão do Rei na parede do fundo, o mesmo brasão que estava nos braceletes do casal. Chegaram ao último andar. Quando entraram no salão podia se ver o teto de vidro e um trono do outro lado do cômodo redondo. Sentado no trono estava Daksh, o Rei. Você sorriu e se curvou. Baekhyun também o fez.

Daksh tinha a aparência de um rapaz indiano de 20 anos. A sua pele dourada e os olhos verdes davam a impressão de que ele era uma pintura viva. O Rei sorriu e disse: “Ora, ora, eu não esperava ver os dois juntos e tão íntimos.” E apontou para as suas mãos interlaçadas. Você sorriu e respondeu: “Ora, coisas inesperadas acontecem o tempo todo. Posso questionar o porquê que fomos chamados até aqui?” Daksh se levantou do trono e com uma pequena risada disse: “Minha querida, Baekhyun foi chamado, você não.” Ele andou até vocês e pegou a mão livre de Baekhyun “A família dele está muito preocupada, e precisa que ele volte para a Coreia e assuma o cargo de Líder de seu clã. Ele deve entender a importância do seu clã e de seus deveres.”

Baekhyun sorriu em resposta para assegurar ao Rei de que tudo estava bem e disse: “Meu Rei, então tenho boas notícias. Eu decidi aceitar essa honra. Irei para a Coreia o quanto antes para formalmente assumir o meu cargo.” Daksh tinha um grande sorriso com seus dentes brancos, mas ele não esperava o que você disse em seguida: “E eu tenho um pedido. Preciso que minha transformação e coroação sejam marcadas. E quero que Baekhyun me transforme.”

Ambos estavam surpresos. Baekhyun muito mais que o Rei, sendo que o ultimo rapidamente transformou sua surpresa em um sorriso dubio.

***

Ambos decidiram voltar para sua casa e conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Ele ficou em silêncio durante o tempo todo. Você não planejava estar tão desesperada para abrir a porta, mas a adrenalina estava abaixando e você só queira ir até sua sala e se jogar no sofá. Mas Baekhyun não sentou; ele ficou em pé te olhando. Você notou que ele estava preocupado e um pouco bravo. Enquanto olhava para ele “Porque você tá me olhando assim?”

Ele deu uma risada de sarcasmo “Bem, você é a porra da minha rainha e eu não sabia de nada.” Você se endireitou para sentar e colocou seus pés sobre a mesinha em frente ao sofá “O que você queria? Que eu me apresentasse como Rainha pra todo mundo. Muito fácil falar né, vampiro.”

As suas palavras o trouxeram para a realidade. A garota estava certa. Não era culpa sua. Ele suspirou e se sentou ao seu lado “Desculpa. Eu só to atordoado ainda. E ninguém sabe quem você é. Os clãs sabem que tem alguma garota por ai que vai ser nossa nova rainha, mas ninguém nunca viu você.” Você confirmou com a cabeça. “Sim, foi necessário. Meu “tio”, que na verdade era meu tata-tata-tata-tataravô era um vampiro. Ele foi morto tentando proteger minha identidade. Ninguém sabe quem a gente é, e minha família está segura por causa disso.”

Ele ficou sério de novo. Sentiu que você estava sendo arrastada para essa sociedade sem consentimento. “Você quer ser Rainha, uma Rainha vampira?” Você colocou a sua cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu. Demorou alguns anos até você se sentir confortável com suas escolhas, mas agora você queria “No começo fiquei preocupada, mas nunca com medo. Eu tentei viver uma vida normal, mas a noite sempre me puxava de volta. Foi por isso que comprei a balada, pra me acostumar a viver na noite, e agora eu não troco por nada. Parece que tudo tá me dizendo que eu to onde deveria estar. E agora eu quero ser Rainha.”

Baekhyun decidiu não te questionar, ele podia sentir que você estava sendo sincera. Você queria isso. Ele franziu a testa somente com uma informação e disse: “Você é a dona?! Tá faz sentido.” Ambos riram e foi bom ver a tensão se dissipar. “E você Baek? Você vai mesmo aceitar? Você quer ser o líder do Clã Ventrue?”

Ele se afastou um pouco de você, cruzou seus dedos enquanto descansava seus cotovelos em seus joelhos. Ele olhou para o chão “Sim, e eu acho que é a primeira vez que falo isso. Meu clã tentou me moldar em algo que eu nunca quis. Eu nunca serei meu pai. Então 10 anos atrás quando ele tentou passar o cargo para mim eu fugi. Eu sabia que isso faria meu clã sofrer. Meu pai foi assassinado e o clã está afundando. Talvez o destino colocou a gente no mesmo caminho pra que eu pudesse me tornar o que devo ser. Igual você. Mas as coisas vão mudar, meu clã vai prosperar de novo.”

Você se moveu para frente e o abraçou colocando seu queixo no ombro dele “E a minha transformação? Tá tudo bem ser você?” O coração dele estava mais leve depois dos acontecimentos dessa noite, Byun sabia que você era o último empurrão que ele precisava para aceitar o seu destino. E a possibilidade de seus destinos estarem entrelaçados o deixava animado. Ele sorriu “Sabe que eu me controlo muito porque você é humana. Mas só a ideia que um dia eu vou poder provar seu sangue na verdade me deixa ansioso.” Sorrir para cada palavra que ele dizia já era uma reação normal. Você passou os dedos no cabelo preto dele puxando um pouco para trás, mostrando o undercut e os cabelos mais curtos pinicando sua pele. Você começou a piscar mais devagar. Ele sentiu que você estava cansada. Já eram quase 06:00am. “Eu vou indo. O sol tá quase saindo, e mesmo que não me mate ainda dói muito.”

Com uma pegada no pescoço você o puxou para perto e o beijo. Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e continuou te beijando bem devagar. Quando ele te soltou disse: “Você vai ter que achar outro bartender. Eu preciso ir pra Coreia resolver as coisas.” Você confirmou com um balanço da cabeça, mas suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar. Ele segurou sua cabeça e te levantou nos braço. Você abriu os olhos novamente e robou um beijo dele enquanto ele caminhava até o quarto e te colocava na cama. Inconsciente você gemeu em seus sonhos “Baek”. Ele sorriu, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A novidade da semana é que temos uma playlist!!! As musicas estão na ordem dos capítulos e dos acontecimentos de cada capitulo (inclusive sub capítulos).   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kDaPeFfWX2FXw2Wzx7zNa?si=XTgbKvrsS1-AJgGgum7H5g
> 
> O livro de RPG “Vampiro, a mascara” foi usado como referência para a criação dos Clãs Vampirescos.
> 
> Como podem ver “A High Table” foi inspirado no filme “John Wick”, um dos filmes favoritos do Baekhyun. E tem muitas referências de outros filmes e histórias de vampiro na FIC inteira, mas não ficarei pontuando cada uma delas.


	7. 04.1- Passado Deslocado

CAPÍTULO 04.1

Passado Deslocado

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido nos últimos dias e você precisava desabafar com alguém. Daksh havia se tornado seu mentor após a morte do seu Tio. Você ligou para o secretário do Rei e marcou uma reunião. Ao chegar na matriz todos começaram a se curvar. Não havia mais segredos. Todos sabiam quem você era.

Andou tranquilamente pelos corredores até chegar numa sala pequena onde o Rei fazia suas reuniões. O secretário abriu a porta para você entrar. Daksh sorriu, levantou-se da cadeira e andou até você. Com um sorriso te abraçou.

Quando se separaram você disse: “Desculpe sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não consegui me controlar quando aqueles dois atacaram ele.” Ele gargalhou não impressionado: “Baekhyun, hmmm. Eu não esperava que seus caminhos se cruzassem. Mas de alguma forma vocês ficam bem juntos. Mas pode ser difícil para uma Rainha, você não pode favorecer nenhum dos Clãs.”

Ele retornou para a sua cadeira e continuou “Ele está fazendo isso por você. Alguma coisa mudou depois que ele te conheceu. Estamos tentando convencê-lo a muito tempo e repentinamente ele aceita. A única coisa diferente na vida dele é você.” Você se sentiu culpada, não queria que ele fizesse isso por você. Não se ele realmente não quisesse. Daksh notou sua súbita mudança e riu novamente: “E você está fazendo isso por ele? É por causa dele que você quer ser Rainha com tanta urgência?”

Chacoalhou a cabeça negando e riu baixo “Você fala como se eu tivesse alguma opção, mas eu decidi ser rainha antes de conhecer ele. Eu já tinha pedido para os Sacerdotes escolherem a melhor data para minha coroação. Você sabe disso. Mas ele me faz querer mais ainda. Eu vi ele ao meu lado nos meus sonhos. Eu não entendo, mas parece tudo muito natural.”

Daksh tomou um gole do seu vinho enquanto lhe observava falar. Ele te encarou por mais alguns segundos depois que você terminou de falar. Então falou: “É o seu sangue. Ao conviver com um vampiro, seu corpo quer ser um. É claro que é natural. E você encontrou um de nós que é muito sedutor. Seria fácil escolhê-lo para iniciar sua vida como vampira.” Você estava confusa; o Rei estava tentando criar dúvidas em sua cabeça. Ele estava conseguindo? Porque estava fazendo isso agora?

Você sorriu para o Rei, escondendo seus pensamento. Você não podia deixar que a dúvida fizesse abrigo em seu coração, seria sua desgraça.

***

Ainda era começo da noite quando decidiu sair e ir até o mercado. Andar pelo bairro sempre a ajudava a desanuviar. Você estava pensando sobre como se apaixonou por Baekhyun tão rápido, e como ele te fazia se sentir tão poderosa. Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, quando estava quase chegando ao mercado notou um homem alto na esquina. Era Tao. “Porque ele tá aqui?” pensou. Quando se aproximou dele disse “Oi.”

Ele sorriu em resposta “Oi!”Estava confusa e perguntou: “O que você tá fazendo aqui?” Ele sem rodeios respondeu: “Procurando por você.” Você sentiu que algo estava fora do normal “Aaa… porque? O que você quer comigo?” Ele coçou a cabeça e disse: “Olha… eu sei que é estranho..” Ainda preocupada disse “Tá…” E Tao continuou: “Eu sinto sua falta. Depois daquele dia eu só fiquei pensando que a gente nunca devia ter terminado.”

Você suspirou e olhou para baixo “Tao… não.. não” Ele se aproximou de você “Por favor. Me dá uma chance. Eu não consigo de parar de pensar em você.” Você se afastou ainda não olhando para ele “Tao, me desculpa, mas não dá.” Com uma voz severa ele disse: “Por que? É por causa daquele moleque?”

Ele estava bravo, e você não entendi o porque. Estavam separados a muito tempo. E ele estava com ciúmes em uma situação que ele não tinha direito nenhum de se sentir assim. Você suspirou e respondeu: “Não. Sou eu. Me desculpa, mas eu não sinto mais nada por você.” Você tentou ser o mais calma e doce possível, mas não podia dar falsas esperanças. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos. Por um segundo achou que ele tentaria algo contra você. Mas ele não o fez, somente gritou: “Ele não te merece!”

Esse tipo de situação nunca havia acontecido antes. Não teve tempo de responder; ele girou e saiu rapidamente. Você imaginava o que poderia ter feito ele te procurar e falar daquela forma, mas precisava deixar isso de lado. Ele era parte de seu passado, e não tinha nenhum lugar para ele no seu futuro.


	8. 05 - Luxúria e Amor

CAPÍTULO 5

Luxúria e Amor

Fazia 2 semanas desde que Baekhyun havia retornado à Coreia do Sul e você ainda não sabia quando ele voltaria. Ele não mandava muitas mensagens, mas entendia que ele estava resolvendo muito problemas com a família e não tinha muito tempo pra falar com você.

Sentir tanta falta dele assim não era algo que você havia previsto. Você decidiu voltar a trabalhar no bar até que Paul, o substituto de Baekhyun, se achasse pelo bar. Depois disso, Tara e Hector cuidariam de tudo sozinhos. Explicar para eles que em pouco tempo você não estaria mais presente foi difícil, mas eles entenderam: agora você seria somente a dona como deveria ter sido desde o início. Tara cuidaria de tudo, e você sabia que ela seria ótima, e o bar continuaria a crescer sob a direção dela.

Era Quarta-Feira quando saindo de um café seu celular tocou. Era Baekhyun ligando. Um sorriso se formou em seu quando atendeu “Alô.” Mas Baekhyun respondeu friamente: “Oi.” Uma sensação estranha lhe tomou conta e perguntou: “Tá Tudo bem?” A voz dele estava pesada quando respondeu: “Não muito…” A preocupação se instalou em sua cabeça e perguntou: “O que aconteceu?”

Um suspiro pesado pode ser ouvido do outro lado da linha quando Byun respondeu: “Minha família...Eles querem que eu me case…” Seu coração se afundou, e se sentiu enjoada. Mas a raiva estava crescendo e você disse rispidamente: “Sério? E…” Ele demorou alguns segundos antes de dizer: “... com a Mira. Eles querem formar uma aliança como o clã Tremere.”

Nenhuma palavra se formou, e você estava com a cabeça vazia. Só sentia raiva e uma enorme dor crescendo em seu peito. E continuou em silêncio. Mas Baekhyun não esperaria: “Avery? Você tá me ouvindo?” A sua única resposta foi “Sim.” Byun estava ficando irritado no outro lado da linha. Ele não conseguia entender porque você não estava tão indignada quanto ele “Você não vai falar nada?”

Os maus pensamentos ganharam todos os cenários com a dúvida. Estar com você traria problemas para ele, e para você também: Governantes não podiam ter favoritos entre os clãs. Mas não foi a Razão que falou e sim o ciúmes. Com um tom severo respondeu: “O que? Você esperava alguma resposta? Eu devia perguntar ‘Você ama ela?’ Não faz diferença, não pro clãs.”

Baekhyun não podia acreditar nas suas palavras. Soava como se você tivesse desistido dele. Ele estava confuso: “Eu achei...que você…” Impulsivamente você não esperou ele terminar; sua garganta queimava e as palavras não podiam ser impedidas: “Então foi por isso que você ligou. Você quer que eu diga que é errado, que você não pode casar.” Byun era quem estava sem palavras. Mas você continuou sarcasticamente “Como futura rainha eu diria que esse casamento seria excelente para a nossa sociedade…”

Ele tentou te parar “Avery…”, mas você não lhe deu nenhuma chance “...Mas como a garota que estava começando a gostar de você, é uma merda. Mas a decisão não é minha. Eu já me arrisquei por você.” Baekhyun estava perplexo, a conversa estava tomando rumos e proporções que nunca havia antecipado “Avery, calma, não é isso…” Infelizmente você nunca foi paciente, e uma vez que começava tinha que terminar, falaria a sua opinião “Olha, pelo que entendi você ligou só pra ver se estava tudo bem dar um pé na bunda da futura rainha. Não se preocupe, tá tudo bem. Pode ir casar com a loirinha perfeita do clã Tremere.” Ele não sabia o que fazer e somente disse “Espera, deixa eu falar…”

Você falou novamente “Não se preocupe com a coroação, a gente acha outra pessoa…” Byun tentou falar desesperadamente “Não, por favor…” mas você terminou a conversa “Tchau.” e desligou.

Por mais que você tivesse sido guiada pelos ciúmes, você realmente achava que seria o melhor para ele, e para o clã, casar com alguém do Tremere. Você tentou por muito tempo afastar o pensamento de que ele estar envolvido com a rainha poderia lhe trazer problemas, e neste momento não conseguia mais lutar contra esse pensamento. Então você deu a ele uma razão para te deixar. Você não era mesquinha, mas Mira era na verdade perfeita para ele. As lágrimas começaram a se formar refletindo a raiva que sentia de si mesma, por gostar tanto dele e ter colocado ambos nesta situação.

Por não querer chorar no meio da rua você andou ainda mais rápido em direção da sua casa. Quando chegou ao seu prédio o lindo homem de cabelos pretos estava parado na porta. Você engoliu as lágrimas; ele não podia ver-te chorando. Mas então você notou: ele nunca disse que tinha voltado, e todos os seus sentimentos confusos estavam borbulhando “Que você tá fazendo aqui? Você mentiu?” Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Byun também estava enfurecido com a ideia de você desistindo dele desse jeito e respondeu rispidamente “Não. Eu cheguei hoje, e fui direto ao rei e ele me solicitou que não lhe dissesse nada até que tudo estivesse decidido.”

Agindo como se ele não tivesse na frente da porta do seu apartamento, passou por ele e começou a tentar abri-la. Sua língua não parava e disse “Bem, você devia obedecer ao rei.” As chaves estavam lhe dando um trabalho maior do que deviam, mas ele somente olhava para seu rosto “Avery, o que foi? Porque você tá fazendo isso?”. “Ignora ele, foca nas chaves.” foi tudo o que pode pensar. O silêncio deixou Baekhyun ainda mais bravo “Sério? Você não vai falar comigo?” Ainda tentado fazer com que ele fosse embora só conseguiu dizer “O que você quer de mim?”

Você finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta e entrou o ignorando. Ele te seguiu pisando pesado e fechando seus pulsos. Você se virou para ele e perguntou “Onde você tá indo?” e cometeu o erro de olhar fundo nos olhos dele. Eles estavam vermelhos e se odiava por fazê-lo se sentir assim. Ele riu sarcasticamente e disse “O que?! Você achou que ia falar tudo isso e que eu ia me comportar e te deixar em paz?” Não havia mais nada que pudesse falar além de “É simples, é lógico. É o melhor pra todo mundo.”

Byun soltou um riso abafado e irônico; ele sabia que você estava tentando afasta-lo. Também sabia que estava preocupada com o futuro, com ele “Foda-se a lógica. Eu quero saber se você quer que eu me case com ela. Eu quero saber se você se importa comigo o suficiente para não querer que eu me case.” Lógica era a única coisa que você tinha, e sem isso ficaria vulnerável para ele, e sabia que não teria volta se cruzasse esse limite. Murmurando respondeu “Não faz diferença.”

Ele andou até você e segurou suas mãos, ainda estava bravo, mas precisava ter certeza que você sentia o mesmo que ele sentia por você: “Faz sim. Só você pode me fazer decidir se eu devo enfrentar o inferno que vai ser não aceitar esse casamento.” Todos os planos e lógicas desapareceram da sua cabeça, as emoções estavam te rendendo, você estava sendo dividida e derrubada “Baek, você…” Ele te interrompeu “Não, você vai me ouvir. Eu não me importo quem eu sou ou quem você é nesse mundo. O que importa é se você gosta de mim...Você gosta ou não?”

Olhar para o chão era sua única opção. As lágrimas estavam prestes a cair de seus olhos e nó em sua garganta estava te impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa. O toque das mãos dele nas suas não estava ajudando. Ele te fazia se sentir despida de tudo. Porque era tão difícil o deixar ir? Baekhyun estava ficando mais impaciente a cada segundo que você não lhe dava uma resposta direta, e então falou de novo “Então quer dizer que você se arriscou por alguém que não significa nada pra você?”

Você olhou rapidamente para cima em resposta às palavras dele. Seus olhos se encontraram. Tristeza estava estampada no rosto dele. E quebrou seu coração. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos; não conseguiu mais se segurar “Baek.” Ele se moveu tão rápido, a envolveu em seus braços e implorou “Eu preciso saber. Eu gosto de você de um jeito que eu nunca pensei que era possível e eu quero...eu quero te amar e eu quero que você me ame. Mas se você não quiser eu deixo você em paz.”

Olhando para cima novamente viu os olhos dele desejando a sua resposta. Os olhos dele sempre conseguiam derrubar todas as suas paredes. Segurando o rosto dele com as suas mãos confessou “Eu também quero te amar, mas eu não posso deixar que algo aconteça com você por minha causa.” Byun finalmente soltou um pequeno sorriso e enquanto limpava as lágrimas das suas bochechas disse “Não vai acontecer. Os clãs vão chiar, mas você vai provar que vai ser uma ótima rainha, e eu vou te ajudar. E meu clã vai se acalmar quando eu contar que você me escolheu para te transformar.” Você franziu a testa em confusão “Você não contou pra eles?” Baekhyun não parou de acariciar seu rosto e com outro sorrisinho disse: “Não, você é muito importante para mim. Não dá pra usar essa informação assim.”

A visão dele te acariciando foi avassaladora. Você estava tentando protegê-lo, mas ele não se importava com a proteção. Baekhyun queria você mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo. Todas as dúvidas começaram a se dissipar durante o abraço, e não pode evitar você o desejava. Envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço dele o beijou profundamente. Ele podia sentir o sal das lágrimas em seus lábios, e queria que elas parassem de cair. Byun percebeu naquele momento que faria qualquer coisa por você. As mãos dele deslizaram até sua cintura e te puxou para mais perto dele.

Você passou suas mãos no cabelo preto macio, desfrutando cada fio de cabelo em seus dedos. Puxar os fios levemente e morder o lábio inferior dele foi o suficiente para que ele gemesse bem baixo. Baekhyun nunca tinha sentido seu sangue borbulhar desta forma, e se soltou do beijo para te olhar. Você não podia parar de olhar para os lábios carnudos e perfeitos dele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram a Razão se tornou inexistente, a necessidade de estar juntos era muito intensa.

Ele começou a beijar fortemente seu pescoço que te fez responder com um abraço mais apertado para sentir o corpo dele no seu. Quando ele deixou seu pescoço você gemeu em protesto, mas ele estava olhando para o sutiã preto debaixo da sua camiseta branca levemente transparente. As mãos dele subiram lentamente pela sua barriga, tirando a sua camiseta e com uma mão te puxou para perto. A outra mão abriu seu sutiã e o jogou no chão. Baekhyun então começou a se mover mais lentamente, não queria te machucar, tinha que se controlar com você. Mas a necessidade de te tocar e saborear cada momento eram algo que ele desejava há muito tempo. Ele passou sua mão em seus seios e se curvou para beijar e chupar um deles. O primeiro toque da língua dele fez com que fechasse os olhos instantaneamente e se agarrou a ele. Com cada movimento ele chupava cada vez mais intensamente, e pequenos gemidos começaram a escapar de seus lábios.

Ter que afastá-lo foi muito difícil, mas você também queria ver e sentir o corpo dele. Byun olhava diretamente para seus olhos enquanto você movia suas mãos e desabotoava a camisa de seda verde esmeralda. Depois de derrubar a camisa no chão, admirou e percorreu o tórax perfeito em forma com suas mãos. Um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto dele quando viu que você também o desejava. Com um pouco mais de força arranhou a barriga dele com as suas unhas enquanto ia em direção a calça dele. A pequena dor fez com que ele mordesse forte o maxilar e fechasse os olhos. Puxou o para um beijo e desabotoou a calça dele, e ele imitou seus movimentos.

As calças estavam largadas em um dos cantos da sala e ele a admirava enquanto você tirava a sua calcinha preta. Ele ainda estava na boxer, mas conseguiu ver que ele estava bem excitado. Baekhyun exitou por um segundo, era difícil se controlar. Você notou que os punhos estavam fechados, e decidiu dar um passo de volta na direção dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e agarrou o pescoço dele com seus braços novamente. Uma demorada e molhada lambida pelo pescoço até chegar ao ouvido foi seguido de uma única palavra “Baek.” Byun não conseguia mais se segurar, as mãos dele se moveram rápido para sua bunda, as agarrou e com um movimento a puxou para cima em seu colo. Abraçá-lo foi sua única resposta, e seu ombro estava sendo devorado enquanto ele carregava vocês dois para o quarto.

Ele a colocou cuidadosamente na cama e se afastou para tirar sua boxer, e liberar seu membro que agora estava completamente duro. O tamanho combinava perfeitamente com o corpo, e te fez pensar o quão perfeito ele é. O corpo dele tem as perfeitas proporções e combinava muito bem com ele. Ele subiu na cama e agora estava em cima de você, mas seus corpos não se tocavam. Quando ele estava mais perto de você a sua mão alcançou o pau dele; já estava úmido com o pré-gozo e começou a acariciar devagar. A vontade de sentir todo o corpo dele no seu a estava deixando louca, e o puxou para mais perto. A ponta do pinto estava na sua entrada e abriu suas pernas para dar espaço para ele.

Baekhyun estava com os olhos fechados enquanto suas mãos estimulavam o seu pau e quando o puxou para mais perto ele pode sentir o calor emanando da sua vagina. Ele desceu uma das mãos e escorregou os dedos vagarosamente nos lábios, sentiu o quão molhada estava e o fez murmurar em aprovação. Enquanto acariciava seu clitóris te beijou, e você gemeu quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus. Você parou de acariciar o pau dele e colocou ambas as mãos na bunda dele tentando puxá-lo para você. Byun estava quase perdendo todo o controle e decidiu deixar você conduzir. Enquanto a cabeça do pau entrava na sua buceta, ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiou em seus ombros e murmurou “Avery”. Ele moveu a cabeça para olhar para baixo e ver o seu pinto entrando devagar.

O desejo de tê-lo dentro de você sempre esteve em seus pensamentos, mas nunca pensou que o queria tanto assim. Os movimentos dele começaram devagar, e você rebolava junto com o ritmo dele. Ele começou a beijar em todos os lugares possíveis, queria sentir o gosto de cada centímetro do seu corpo. Byun estava se perdendo, intoxicado com seu perfume, seu toque, seus sons. As mãos dele inconscientemente se moveram para seu quadril e a prendeu com força contra a cama, e as suas investidas começaram a ganhar força e velocidade. Você estava perdida em seus gemidos, ele olhou para seu quadril notou que sua pele estava avermelhada pela pressão, e então parou abruptamente. Ele não se perdoaria se te machucasse.

Sem pensar você disse “Não para…” Abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, que parecia muito preocupado olhando para o seu corpo. Ele estava assustado. Você puxou o rosto dele para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele “Baek, tá tudo bem.” ele chacoalhou a cabeça em negação “Eu não quero te machucar….eu não posso te morder”. Você moveu as mãos novamente em direção a bunda dele e o puxou para dentro de você de novo, o fazendo gemer, e disse “Eu não vou transformar só com uma mordida. E eu não to nem sai. Se tiver vontade pode me morder.” Ele a olhava profundamente, mas ele ainda não se movia. Queria mostrar para ele o quanto queria que ele te fodesse, te mordesse, fizesse o quisesse com você, e começou a rebolar seus quadris e mordeu os lábios dele.

Tê-la debaixo dele; com o pau tão fundo em você enquanto você rebolava o estava deixando louco. A ideia de você querer que ele te mordesse fez Baekhyun enlouquecer. Todos os seus medos e inseguranças dissiparam. Você queria tudo o que ele poderia te dar, até as partes assustadoras. Os beijos dele agora eram descuidados e você amava isso. Voltou a se mover e meter com mais força do que antes. Você estava perdida nos movimentos dele, e o pau dele batia em todos os pontos certos da sua buceta. O som dos seus corpos se colidindo era como musica para ambos. Os suspiros de Byun em seu ouvido a deixou ainda mais embriagada, e então sentiu o começo de um puxão em seu abdômen que indicava que seu clímax estava se aproximando. Byun sabia; ele sentiu as paredes da sua vagina se fechando em volta de seu pinto, e a pressão o fez gemer. Os gemidos dele eram profundos com a doce voz dele, o que te deu vontade de beijar o pomo de adão dele em admiração.

Você agarrou os ombros dele e sussurrou entre seus suspiros e gemidos “Baek...Baek…” a frase não pode ser terminada e sua vagina começou a se fechar no pau dele. Baekhyun estava hipnotizado por você e sem pensar ele te mordeu. O sangue o fez entrar em transe e ele te fodeu mais forte e rápido. Todas as sensações te deixaram amortecida. A mordida doeu inicialmente, mas em alguns segundos parecia que estava intoxicada. Gozar enquanto ainda estava sendo mordida foi a melhor experiência que já teve. Seus gemidos saiam facilmente de sua garganta e as bochechas dele começaram a ficar coradas com seu sangue. Ele nunca parou de meter forte dentro de você; os instintos controlavam o corpo dele. Ele parou de ter morder alguns segundos após gozar dentro de você e soltar um rosnado alto. Byun também estava intoxicado, seu sangue foi a coisa mais doce que ele já havia experimentado na sua vida, e era ainda mais doce enquanto você gozava, o que o enlouqueceu.

O frenesi te fez desmoronar embaixo dele e sua visão começou a falhar, a imagem dele em cima de você embaçava e a voz dele chamando seu nome se distanciava.

***

Baekhyun estava sentado no chão em um canto em frente à cama. Seus joelhos estavam levantados, dobrados, seus braços estavam cruzados e apoiados neles. Ele olhava para você com medo e tristeza nos olhos. Não podia acreditar que havia perdido o controle e te mordido ao ponto que tenha desmaiado. No momento em que você fechou os olhos ele nunca sentiu tanto pavor em sua vida, mas você era forte e ele conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo.

Ele notou que você começou a se mover, e não queria que visse seu rosto, então se escondeu atrás dos braços. Você abriu os olhos lentamente e rapidamente notou que não havia ninguém deitado ao seu lado na cama. Ainda sonolenta sentou-se; seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto até avistarem Byun encolhido em um dos cantos do quarto. Confusa, se levantou da cama e andou em direção a ele. Agora no nível dele perguntou: “Baek, porque você…” a voz dele tremia quando ele te interrompeu “Desculpa.” Ele estava se desculpando e você não entendia “Desculpa porque?”

Sem levantar a cabeça e somente movendo os braços ele colocou o dedo indicador em cima da marca da mordida em seu pescoço. Ele se sentia culpado. Você somente sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça dele “Baek, tá tudo bem. Eu queria. E foi incrível.” ele moveu a cabeça para cima com um olhar derrotado “Incrível? Eu quase… seu sangue…” Você colocou o queixo em cima dos braços dele para ficar mais perto “Mas você não fez nada de errado.” Mas suas palavras não tiveram nenhum efeito.

Você se moveu ainda mais perto dele e deu um beijo suave em cima de um dos olhos dele, e então outro beijo no outro. Os únicos olhos que conseguiam ver sua alma. E então um longo delicado beijo nos lábios dele era tudo o que você queria agora. Os olhos deles se fecharam durante o beijo e a tensão nos braços dele começou a diminuir. Baekhyun estava impressionado com o quão fácil você conseguia afetá-lo, mas ele amava que era assim somente com você. O beijo se aprofundou ainda suave. E desejou que todos seus beijos e abraços pudessem demonstrar o quanto você gostava dele. Passar seus dedos no cabelo dele também era uma tentativa de confortá-lo.

Byun moveu as mãos até seu quadril e te levantou delicadamente. Você se moveu e colocou cada uma das suas pernas ao lado de cada uma das dele, e agora estava sentada no seu colo. O toque dele era tão suave. Ainda com medo de te machucar decidiu ser cuidadoso. Você quebrou o beijo e olhou para ele, os olhos dele estavam brilhando “Baek, eu não sou de vidro, e sou mais forte que um humano normal. Você sabe disso.” Ele olhava de volta para você, mas somente conseguia sussurrar seu nome. Você colocou suas mãos no ombro dele e continuou “E eu sei que foi intenso, mas eu queria tudo o que aconteceu.”

Ele suspirou e colocou a testa em seu peito. Você o abraçou. “Avery, você é forte, mas..eu sou mais.” Outro beijo agora na cabeça dele. “Sim, eu sei. Mas porque você tá com medo, acha que não consegue se controlar e ser delicado comigo?” Ele olhou para cima de novo e o olhar dele era resposta o suficiente de que ele estava com medo de perder o controle. Você sorriu “Mas você tá sendo tão gentil agora, não tá?” Durante todo esse tempo ele estava traçando linhas nas suas costas com os dedos da forma mais delicada possível em cada toque. Mas ele ainda estava resistindo.

“Faz amor comigo.” você disse. Baekhyun franziu a testa. Você podia lê-lo facilmente. Antes de você para ele era sempre sexo descomprometido e sem sentido. E para ele transar com você daquele jeito era um pouco assustador, porque você significa mais do que isso, e não queria que você duvidasse dos sentimentos dele. Ele nunca tinha amado ninguém “Eu não sei como…” Você deu mais um dos seus sorrisos calmos “Mas você já tá fazendo.” Suas palavras penetraram fundo nele. Baekhyun queria te ter nos braços dele assim para sempre. As mãos deles no seu pescoço a puxaram para um beijo mais longo e profundo.

Ambos estavam nus. O calor do seu corpo contra o dele foi o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado. Mas era diferente, não era luxúria. Ele queria explorar e memorizar cada pedaço do seu corpo. Sentindo-o crescendo embaixo de você fez com que começasse a se mexer devagar no colo dele. Estando um pouco mais alta que ele, te deu posição para passar seus braços por cima dos ombros dele e puxá-lo para bem perto. Ele moveu pelo seu pescoço com doces beijos, e perdeu um pouco de tempo em cima da marca da mordida.

Um sorriso sincero estava estampado em sua cara. Byun desceu as mãos pelas suas costas até seu quadril e a puxou novamente para cima. Era tudo o que você precisava para deslizar sua mão até ao pau dele para alinhá-lo com sua buceta. E então ele te penetrou vagarosamente. Você fechou os olhos e gemeu pequeno. Era só a segunda vez que estavam transando e já pensava que queria dar para ele para o resto da sua vida. Baekhyun nunca parou de te olhar; ele queria guardar na sua memória a imagem de como você estava agora.

Dessa vez o ritmo era seu. Você começou a subir e descer no pinto dele devagar, mas a velocidade aumentou rapidamente. O pau dele entrava completamente dentro de você e pegava no seu ponto g perfeitamente. E isso te fazia gemer mais a cada metida. A forma como ele te olhava em admiração te fazia se sentir muito melhor. A boca dele estava aberta e não parava de observar cada movimento do seu rosto. Não era preciso força. Vocês se desejavam tanto que não demorou a chegar rapidamente à beira do clímax.

Baekhyun estava ofegante e novamente colocou a testa em seu peito, e você o abraçou levemente. “Avery....aaaa...eu vou vou gozar” Você puxou o rosto dele para cima, o beijou e começou a intensificar seus movimentos. Seu clitóris estava esfregando contra a pele dele e isso te trouxe perto de gozar também. Ele gemeu entre seus lábios, enquanto ele agarrava seu quadril mais forte, e você já podia sentir o líquido começando a escorrer da sua buceta. Movimentou-se mais forte contra o pau dele e em alguns segundos também gozou. Seu corpo tremia em cima do dele, ele te abraçou e segurou perto dele. Byun queria sentir todas as ondas que seu corpo estava emitindo.

Quando ambos se recuperaram um pouco, você abriu os olhos, mas ele já estava te encarando profundamente. Você sorriu e deu um doce beijo nele. Ele a admirava com um sorriso no rosto. Após alguns segundos disse: “Eu acho que tô me apaixonando por você.” A possibilidade de amá-lo te fez ainda mais feliz do que antes. Nada nunca havia sido tão bo quanto estar nos braços dele.


	9. 05.1 - Tomando controle

CAPÍTULO 05.1

Tomando controle

Baekhyun havia voltado para Coreia do Sul para finalizar a transição do seu clã para San Upir. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira na ponta extrema da longa mesa ocupada por vampiros do clã Ventrue. Em cada um dos seus lados estavam seus conselheiros. Ele havia escolhido 2 de seus leais amigos. Ao seu lado direito estava Kai e ao seu lado esquerdo estava Chanyeol. O ponto da reunião em que foi explanado que Chanyeol seria seu conselheiro, e responsável pela sede na Coreia do Sul, já havia passado. Também já havia sido explicado que Kai também seria seu conselheiro e se mudaria com ele para San Upir. Byun lideraria de lá, já que estar próximo à High Table seria o melhor para o clã.

Alguns dos vampiros não haviam gostado das decisões, mas permaneceram em silêncio. Havia batalhas maiores a serem disputadas. E começaria agora: A aliança com o clã Tremere através do casamento. Um dos vampiros mais velhos que ajudou a manter o clã nos últimos anos disse: “Agora, ao tópico referente à proposta de casamento. O clã deveria aceitar oficialmente o pedido, talvez através de uma festa?”

Baekhyun olhou diretamente para o homem, e com um tom frio e estável respondeu: “O casamento não acontecerá.” Muitos começaram a protestar. Byun olhou para Chanyeol lhe dando um sinal para que falasse algo. O homem alto se levantou atraindo facilmente a atenção de todos e disse: “Há algumas atividades suspeitas referentes ao clã Tremere. Seria sábio não ter conexões com eles. Uma ligação com eles poderia colocar nosso clã em risco ao ser associado aos problemas deles.”

O clã Tremere era conhecido por não ser confiável. Considerados como bruxas, eles sempre estavam procurando modos de usar o sangue vampiro e fortalecer as suas ligações. E eles nunca eram ignorados. O clã Ventrue era considerado um dos clãs mais poderosos, e tinha um lugar de liderança entre os outros clãs. Seus membros eram conhecidos pela sua honra, como o gosto e estilo impecáveis. Para eles o vampirismo era o melhor presente a ser recebido, e o defenderiam com suas vidas. As palavras de Chanyeol não os acalmaram e um dos vampiros berrou: “Eles são nossos aliados há séculos. Você está duvidando desta aliança?”

Byun não aguentava mais a picuinha. A mesma discussão havia se estendido pelos últimos dias. E já era hora de terminar tal discussão e consolidar a sua posição como o líder, e mais ninguém. Ele já tinha permissão de Avery para contar ao clã sobre a sua relação e que ele transformaria a futura rainha. Ele não estava feliz em ter que utilizar esta carta, mas era necessário. Ele olhou em volta para ver se todos estavam prestando atenção e para mostrar quem mandava ali. Kai tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e o cabelo loiro de Chanyeol balançava levemente enquanto soltou um risinho bem baixo ao ver que todos ficaram em silêncio bem rapidamente. Baekhyun disse: “Já foi decidido e não está aberto para discussão. Essa união não acontecerá. Dentre as inúmeras razões, uma delas é que estou em um relacionamento com a futura rainha e fui escolhido para transformá-la.”

Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele e o burburinho cessou instantaneamente. Ninguém ousaria questionar a decisão dele. Não havia honra maior do que ser o escolhido para transformar a futura rainha ou rei. Normalmente essa honra seria do atual rei ou rainha, mas sempre seria uma decisão do herdeiro do trono.

***

Mira jogava tudo o que via pela frente nas paredes. Ela berrava com ódio: “Como ele pode recusar? Eu sou a herdeira do clã Tremere! Não tem ninguém melhor do que eu! COMO ELE OUSA!”

Um homem baixo estava sentado no sofá e olhava para ela sem nenhuma expressão. Ele era o atual líder do clã Tremere, o pai dela. Ele rolou os olhos para o ataque de criancice dela e disse: “Bem, na verdade tem alguém acima de você, ou ficará acima de você.”

Ela congelou instantaneamente. A fúria estava presente em seus olhos. Ela andou até seu pai “O que?!” Sem mover um músculo sequer somente olhou para cima: “Ele está em um relacionamento com a futura rainha e foi escolhido para transformá-la.”

A garota deu um urro gutural e jogou o que estava na mão contra o espelho do seu lado direito e o quebrou. O cérebro dela começou a processar tudo e rapidamente lembrou-se de Avery. Durante a sua estadia em San Upir ela decidiu colocar pessoas para seguir Avery depois de notar a sua força e resistência ao encanto. E no relatório dizia que Baekhyun estava passando muito tempo com ela. Mira pegou o tablet e releu o relatório. Tudo estava claro.

Os olhos dela pararam em uma foto tirada em um pátio de food trucks. Havia 3 pessoas na foto: 2 ela reconhecia, mas o homem alto não. Ela pegou seu telefone e fez uma ligação, alguém atendeu e ela disse: “Eu tenho um trabalho pra você.”


	10. 06 - Ascensão e Inimigos

CAPÍTULO 06

Ascensão e Inimigos

  
  


No último mês Baekhyun estava viajando muito e era muito difícil vocês se encontrarem. Após a reunião em que contou ao clã sobre seu relacionamento com herdeira com a herdeira do Trono, a sua ascensão como líder do clã não era mais discutida. Havia informado que se mudaria permanentemente para San Upir. Ele justificou que estar mais próximo da High table seria melhor para o clã. E era verdade, mas ele queria era na verdade estar com você.

Já fazia uma semana desde que ele, parte da corte e do conselho haviam se mudado para San Upir, e hoje era a festa oficial onde ele seria apresentado ao rei e aos outros clãs como o líder de Ventrue. Agora orava numa mansão de 3 andares não muito longe do seu apartamento. Ao chegar o portão você notou que a casa estava rodeada de guardas. Um dos guardas te parou e perguntou: “Com licença posso te ajudar?”

Após tirar o capacete você foi bem seca: “Avery. Baekhyun está me esperando.” O guarda te olhou de cima a baixo e somente após alguém em seu fone de ouvido falar algo é que te autorizou a entrar. Você estava se sentindo um pouco mal vestida quando viu o hall de entrada da mansão. Estava cheio de artes caras com a decoração sendo uma mistura do tradicional e do moderno da arquitetura coreana. Um lugar perfeito para Baekhyun.

“Minha rainha” disse um homem alto e magro no topo da escada em espiral sem qualquer tipo de proteção que conectava todos os andares. Olhou para ele e franziu a testa, mas rapidamente se tornou um sorriso quando reconheceu que o homem era Kai, o melhor amigo de Baekhyun, e agora um dos seus conselheiros. Ele sorriu de volta e você reparou como os dentes brancos combinavam com sua pele dourada. Os cabelos mais compridos com um terno vermelho sem qualquer camisa por baixo combinavam com ele. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente “Como que Ventrue têm tantos homens bonitos?”

Ele se aproximou e se curvou “Por favor, venha comigo. Baekhyun hyung está te esperando.” Olhou para o lindo homem de cabelos verdes e notou que estava muito bem vestido e decidiu perguntar: “Tem algum ocasião pra você estar tão bem vestido? Ou esse é o seu estilo normal?” Kai dê uma risadinha ao elogio velado “Obrigado, mas a gente tem uma festa para ir hoje.” Você desacelerou os passos com informação “Pera, vocês têm?! Então porque que ele pediu para eu vir até aqui?” Kai balançou a cabeça desaprovando que Baekhyun não tenha te contado sobre a festa “Bem, eu vou deixar hyung te explicar melhor.”

Agora no último andar Kai apontou para uma porta preta e então te deu um tchau a distância. Você bateu na porta e ouviu alguém por trás da porta pedindo que entrasse. No quarto havia um homem careca muito bem vestido que estava olhando para alguns ternos pendurados em uma arara e uma menina de cabelo vermelho estava mexendo no cabelo de Baekhyun. Byun estava sem camisa e usando somente uma calça social preta. Ele tinha uma leve maquiagem seus olhos que o deixava ainda mais bonito se isso fosse possível. Você sussurrou para si mesmo “Que?” Ele andou até você, te deu um beijo e em um tom bem apressado disse: “Eu posso explicar.”

O quarto dele era enorme e te guiou até um sofá que estava na frente de sua também enorme cama. Ele olhou para o homem para mulher e pediu para que eles deixassem a sós por um momento. Olhando para você começou a se explicar: “Desculpa eu devia ter te contado... mas é que eles mudaram a data…. e tudo foi feito com tanta pressa…. que só foi mais fácil pedir para você vir aqui.” Você piscava pesadamente seu cílios com as informações tentando assimilá-las “Calma, quer dizer que a sua festa de nomeação é hoje?!” Ele confirmou com a cabeça “Se você não quiser ir tudo bem, eu vou entender.” Você chacoalhou a cabeça negando “Não, não é isso. Eu quero ir... é só que eu não tenho nada para vestir.” Baekhyun abriu um grande sorriso que também te fez sorrir em resposta. Ele disse: “Pode deixar comigo. Seo Jung... Hyejin... podem entrar.”

A dupla entrou novamente no quarto e agora estava na frente de vocês “Seo Jung é um estilista profissional e trouxe muitas roupas para você escolher. E Hyejin é cabeleireira e Maquiadora. Eles vão te ajudar.” Olhou novamente para a dupla e de volta para Baekhyun. Estava sem palavras. Ele notou que você estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação “Eu também queria fazer uma surpresa. Não fica brava.” Te derreter inteirinha agora era a principal especialidade dele, o que trouxe novamente o sorriso ao seu rosto “Porque eu ficaria brava?” e então acariciou o rosto dele “Vamos lá.” Virando-se para Seo Jung disse: “O que você trouxe?”

Seo Jung estendeu a mão em sua direção e você aceitou. Ele andou com você até a arara cheia de vestidos que estavam atrás da arara com os ternos. Você virou novamente para Baekhyun e perguntou: “Como que você sabe meu tamanho e o que que eu gosto?” Mas foi Seo jung que respondeu: “Nós fizemos a nossa pesquisa. Você tem mídias sociais. Trouxemos muitos vestidos marcantes como pedido pelo Sr. Byun. Você é a futura rainha, não pode se vestir como uma mera plebéia.” Você riu com a palavra “Plebeia” e disse: “Eu já gosto de você.”

Passou por todos os vestidos na arara analisando um por um, todos eles de marcas e designers muito famosos. Mas um deles chamou sua atenção e você decidiu: “Vou usar o Elie Saab.” Seo Jung sorriu, claramente feliz com a sua decisão, e rapidamente Hyejin começou a mexer em seu cabelo. Levou pelo menos uma hora para que seu cabelo e maquiagem estivessem prontos. Enquanto isso Baekhyun decidiu a roupa que usaria. Quando ele terminou estava vestindo uma camisa branca com estampas pretas, e seu blazer tinha um design único porque um dos lados era mais longo e drapeado como se fosse uma saia. Todos os anéis dourados eram perfeitos nele e o seu cabelo estava arrumado de uma forma bagunçada intencionalmente mostrando a sua testa. E mais uma vez ele provando que pode ficar cada vez mais bonito, e ir a uma festa não era exatamente o que você queria fazer agora.

Quando notou que ele estava te olhando com a boca aberta você gargalhou. Estava usando um vestido preto longo de mangas longas feito inteiramente de organza de seda e era completamente transparente cheio de rendas pretas e douradas. Como era um vestido de gola alta o seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo bem puxado, seu cabelo estava alisado e ia até a altura de seus quadris. Sua maquiagem era bem leve para combinar com a maquiagem dele.

Naquele momento a sua aura fez com que ele tivesse certeza que você nasceu para ser a rainha. Poder parecia a exalar de você mesmo sendo ainda somente humana. Uma pontada de ciúmes apareceu quando ele notou o quão pouco o vestido estava na verdade cobrindo. Hoje todos saberiam que você o escolheu e mais ninguém. Baekhyun andou até você te deu um beijo lento e Então disse: “Vamos, minha rainha.”

***

Se havia algo mais esnobe que chegar numa festa em uma linda limousine você ainda ia descobrir. A festa seria na sede da High table. Subitamente se deu conta que seria a primeira vez que os clãs a conheceriam como a futura rainha. Manter o segredo da sua identidade foi necessário, mas você teve que jogar tudo para o alto quando conheceu Baekhyun. E medo não era o que sentia, estava na verdade animada.. Byun estava ao seu lado e ofereceu o seu braço como apoio, o que você aceitou. 

A sala circular com o teto de vidro estava linda com todos os pilares decorados com o brasão Ventrue. Todos os clãs estavam presentes na festa e você podia diferenciar todos eles. Nos últimos cinco anos você estudou e pesquisou muito. Com Daksh como seu mentor foi fácil aprender tudo. Todos os olhos se viraram para ambos. Muitos sussurros e muitos destes em confusão sobre o porquê uma humana estava presente como a companhia de Baekhyun. Vocês andaram até o trono onde Daksh estava sentado. Ele se levantou, cumprimentou ambos com um beijo na bochecha e então anunciou: “Nossos convidados de honra chegaram, então devemos começar.” Com um sinal de suas mãos Kai entrou com um pequeno frasco cheio de sangue e entregou a Daksh. E conforme Kai se afastava você o seguiu. 

Daksh levantou o frasco “Aqui temos o sangue do ancestral do Clã Ventrue. As memórias e a história deste clã serão agora entregues ao seu sucessor, Byun Baekhyun.” Daksh entregou o frasco a Baekhyun. Você somente havia lido sobre a passagem de memórias através do sangue. É algo muito difícil de se fazer, pois era necessário muito poder e concentração para fazê-lo. Normalmente seria feito em leitos de morte como este foi feito. O pai dele havia sido assassinado por alguns Assamitas, um clã que foi exilado da High table há muito tempo. Havia um rumor de que o líder dos Assamitas tinha um rancor guardado contra o pai dele, mas nunca foi achado nenhuma prova de seu envolvimento. Somente os assassinos do seu pai foram executados. 

Baekhyun abriu o frasco e bebeu o líquido. Rapidamente abriu os seus olhos e eles estavam brilhando na cor vermelha. Todas as memórias e histórias de seu clã já estavam ali em seu cérebro e sangue. Assim que terminou Daksh colocou um broche dourado com brasão do clã Ventrue no blazer de Baekhyun e disse: “Curvem-se ao novo líder do clã Ventrue.” Todos os vampiros do clã se curvaram e todos os outros clãs começaram a aplaudir. A posição de Baekhyun estava consolidada. Daksh agora se virou para você, esticou a mão para que pudesse pegá-la e a posicionou na frente do Trono enquanto Baekhyun se afastava “Mas nós temos mais um anúncio para fazer hoje … Conheçam a sua futura rainha.” Todos foram pegos de surpresa e os sussurros começaram a aumentar. Mas Kai e Baekhyun estavam sorrindo. Daksh continuou: “A coroação dela está marcada para acontecer em 3 meses.”

Finalmente uma data concreta para a coroação, um pouco antes do imaginado, mas nada para se preocupar. Quando os sussurros se dissiparam e os convidados voltaram às suas taças cheias de sangue, se virou para Daksh “3 meses?” Ele sorriu como se já esperasse o questionamento “Sim, tempo suficiente para fazer todas as preparações. Muito cedo?” Você sacudiu a cabeça em discordância “Não isso já foi adiado por tempo demais.” Ele sorriu e se afastou de você, era forma de lhe dizer que não havia mais nada a ser discutido. Byun veio até você e beijou sua mão “Antes do que pensávamos, né? Tá tudo bem?” Com um sorriso respondeu “Sim, tudo bem. Uma hora ia acontecer.” Enquanto olhava aos arredores da sala você continuou: “Acho que deveríamos dar uma voltinha. As pessoas estão encarando a gente e é óbvio que eles estão curiosos.” 

Ele gargalhou e colocou uma das suas mãos no braço direito dele e começou a andar “Só se for sobre você. Você é linda, forte, apetitosa e nova.” Uma risada preguiçosa saiu de seus pulmões e disse “Então me ajuda conquistar todos eles?” Ele te encarou e então se moveu até o seu ouvido e sussurrou “Esse é meu talento escondido.” Com uma risadinha você respondeu: “Não é tão escondido assim. É fácil se apaixonar por você.”

Ambos andaram até o salão e pelo resto da noite encontraram e conversaram com todos os convidados. Sua posição era inquestionável, mas ter todos os clãs te amando sempre te ajudaria a comandar. 

***

  
  


Era 7 horas da manhã quando você voltou para casa de Baekhyun. Rapidamente trocou de roupa e estava indo para porta. Ele segurou sua mão e disse: “Você não vai ficar?” Ele queria que você ficasse tanto quanto você queria ficar, mas você tinha planos e ficar infelizmente não era um deles “Eu realmente não posso. Eu preciso dormir. Eu prometi a para a Tara que iria para o clube hoje ver como as coisas estão.” 

Byun sempre tinha esse desejo de te beijar, então segurou na sua cintura e te puxou para perto. As mãos dele subiram pelo seu pescoço e ele te beijou. Então ele disse: “Tá, mas faz duas semanas que a gente não se vê. Posso passar na tua casa mais tarde? Tipo umas 2 da manhã?” Você concordou chacoalhando a cabeça e lhe deu mais um beijo. Já em cima da sua moto acenou um adeus e foi embora. Enquanto dirigia pensava como as coisas tinham ido bem esta noite. Estava somente à duas quadras da casa dele quando ouviu um carro acelerando e no cruzamento atingiu a sua moto.

Em menos de um segundo você reagiu e jogou a moto na direção do carro em um ângulo que você não morreria. Mas isso não impediu que você voasse pelo capô e batesse no vidro do carro. Você podia sentir a pontada de dor nas suas costas quando o vidro estilhaçou. Em seguida rolou pelo chão sentindo o asfalto. Enquanto ainda estava deitada, tirou o seu capacete ao sentir a necessidade de respirar fundo. Antes de se levantar tentou checar se não havia nada quebrado em seu corpo.

Você se levantou e olhou em direção ao carro que tinha acabado de te atropelar. Um homem estava escondendo seu rosto com um boné preto e uma máscara preta, mas de alguma forma teve uma estranha sensação de que o conhecia. Mas também percebeu rapidamente que o carro não tinha placa. Tudo havia sido intencional; alguém estava tentando te matar. O homem saiu do carro e você sentiu algo quente escorrer pela sua cabeça. Seu olho direito ficou vermelho com o sangue que o inundava. Enquanto o homem saia do carro ele não reagiu ao cheiro do seu sangue e você logo assumiu que ele não era um vampiro, ele era humano.

O homem alto começou a andar na sua direção. Quando tentou assumir uma posição de defesa, uma dor profunda nas sua costela direita fez com que você se curvasse e todo o ar escapasse de seus pulmões. Mas o homem tinha uma faca e você não podia desistir agora. Ele ia te matar se você não fizesse nada. Fugir não era uma opção no seu estado, então tentou persuadi-lo: “Para! Quem é você?! Por que está fazendo isso?!” Ele não parou; ao contrário, começou a se mover mais rápido na sua direção e tentou te esfaquear no pescoço. Mas devido a sua resistência você conseguiu bloquear o movimento com sua mão esquerda.

Mas ele foi mais rápido. A faca foi solta da mão direita dele para ser pega com a esquerda logo abaixo, dando espaço para ele enterrar a faca no lado direito do seu abdômen, onde a dor que já estava presente aumentou com a nova intrusão ao seu corpo. Somente havia força suficiente para o empurrar para longe de si, mas o movimento fez com que vacilasse e caísse no chão. E então começou o arfar por ar; parecia que estava se afogando.

O homem novamente começou andar na sua direção, mas nunca chegou ao seu destino. Repentinamente outro homem alto com um moletom preto de capuz apareceu e deu um soco no homem mascarado, nocauteando-o instantaneamente. No mesmo momento outro homem te segurou. Você reconheceu aqueles olhos. Estava ficando tonta, não podia entender o que ele estava te dizendo e somente murmurou: “Baek…”

***

Você acordou no quarto branco. Um médico estava ao seu lado. Daksh e Baekhyun estavam conversando no fundo do quarto. Tentando se mexer e levantar fez com que uma pontada de dor retornasse ao seu abdômen a fazendo gemer. O som chamou a atenção dos três homens. A realidade te atingiu: alguém tinha tentado te matar e quase conseguiu. Após notarem que estava acordada Baekhyun e Daksh se aproximaram da cama. Byun segurou os seus ombros na tentativa de parar com que você se movesse “Não se mexe. Você precisa ficar de repouso.” Mais um gemido de dor enquanto você voltava a se deitar na cama “Que merda. O que aconteceu? Como você sabia que eu….? Pela primeira vez viu um vampiro claramente irritado e com uma crescente raiva no olhar. Ele suspirou “A gente ouviu o barulho da batida e senti o cheiro do seu sangue no ar. Colocamos uns moletons e fomos até você. Você não estava tão longe. Kai derrubou Tao e quando eu cheguei até você pensei que já era tarde demais.”

Outro redemoinho se formou em sua cabeça quando ouviu o nome. “TAO? Porque ele estava tentando te matar.” foi alguns de seus pensamentos. Você parecia embasbacada e murmurou “Tao?” e Baekhyun podia ver a confusão em seus olhos e somente confirmou com a cabeça. Mas o médico trocando as suas bandagens aplicou um líquido que ardia e a dor a fez retornar a realidade da situação. Então se virou para Daksh e disse: “Bem, se você está aqui, significa que vampiros estão envolvidos.” O Rei sorriu docemente e segurou sua mão “Eu te ensinei bem. Mas por enquanto não temos certeza. Kai e Sehun estão interrogando o homem que tentou te matar.”

Olhou para baixo e começou a pensar que poderiam encantar Tao e teriam todas as respostas necessárias, seria fácil. Então franziu a testa quando lembrou do nome estranho que havia sido citado “Sehun?” Baekhyun se sentou na cama “Sim, outro amigo meu e agora parte da sua segurança particular até a coroação.” Não havia razão para negar, não gostava de ter alguém te seguindo, mas era necessário. Ainda não era invencível. Byun te deu um beijo na testa enquanto o médico injetava algo na sua veia. Então tudo começou a apagar e você adormeceu.

***

Havia se passado 1 semana desde a tentativa de assassinato. O corte na sua barriga estava quase completamente curado; o médico disse que era por causa do seu sangue puro. Não ficou surpresa, desde que era criança nunca ficou doente e se curava muito rápido. Mas Tao ainda estava preso em algum lugar. Ele não havia dito nada e Sehun havia comentado que provavelmente alguém o encantou para não dizer nada. E que era quase impossível cancelar um encanto.

Estava cansada de ficar na cama. Então se levantou, se trocou e começou a procurar por Baekhyun. A casa era enorme e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Pegou seu telefone e mandou uma mensagem: “Cadê você? Eu quero falar com o Tao.” ele respondeu: “Não, não é uma boa ideia.” A sua paciência estava esgotada e estava claro na sua resposta: “Eu não estava pedindo permissão. Só me fala onde ele tá. Eu sei que ele tá aqui em algum lugar.” Levou um minuto para ele te responder, mas para você pareceu uma hora “OK. Vem aqui fora, na garagem.”

A Garagem era um prédio separado atrás da casa, grande o suficiente para guardar todos os carros de Baekhyun, os quais parou de contar depois do vigésimo. Você foi rápida ao se locomover até o anexo e lá dentro do outro lado do cômodo estava Byun parado em frente uma porta. Ele parecia ainda pior, suas bochechas estavam afundadas, seus olhos completamente pretos, e nunca o viu tão sério. E então se tocou que ele estava assim por que não estava se alimentando.

“Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?” perguntou. Sem se mexer ele respondeu “Não importa.” O tom de voz mais duro era algo novo para você, mas você não foi exatamente a mais delicada nas suas mensagens. Respirou fundo e levantou seu braço em direção a ele “Pode tomar.” Ele franziu a testa e te encarou “Não precisa.” Você levantou mais um pouco o braço. “Precisa sim. Eu vou entrar ali pra falar com o cara que tentou me matar. Eu não preciso de você surtando a qualquer segundo por causa da fome.Ee eu preciso que você esteja bem, ótimo, pra dizer a verdade. Você é o único que eu confio pra me proteger.”Ele suspirou. Estava cansado de não saber quem realmente estava por trás de tudo isso. E a sensação de ouvir o seu coração desacelerar durante aqueles minutos enquanto aguardavam o médico chegar foi tortura para ele. Ele colocou a testa em seu ombro. Lá estava ele: o seu Baek. Em seguida levantou a cabeça e disse: “Eu vou tomar alguma coisa lá dentro. A gente tem sangue guardado. Eu não posso tomar seu sangue, você ainda está se recuperando.”

Segurando sua mão ele parou na frente da porta. Ela abriu após escanear os olhos e rosto dele. Ele te levou por um longo corredor cheio de portas. E então parou em frente uma porta e entrou; era inteiramente preta, com refrigeradores pretos. Ele abriu um deles e pegou uma bolsa de sangue. Abriu e tomou tudo bem rápido. Quando terminou jogou a bolsa fora em uma das lixeiras e pegou sua mão novamente. No fim do corredor havia salas maiores e dentro de uma delas estavam Kai e Sehun parados na frente de Tao.

O chinês não estava tão machucado quanto esperava: só um pouco de sangue seco no canto da boca. Soltou-se de Baekhyun e andou até os outros 2 homens coreanos “E ai? Ele falou alguma coisa?” O homem mais alto de cabelo laranja era Sehun, haviam sido apresentados previamente. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça em negação “Infelizmente não, minha rainha. A gente tentou quebrar o encanto, até mesmo o rei tentou, mas ninguém conseguiu. Eu não acho que outros encantos ou tortura física vai fazer qualquer diferença.” Kai concordou “Sim, o encanto é muito forte. Foi feito por alguém com muita experiência e talentoso.”

Você não pode se controlar e deu alguns passos a frente e os 3 homens coreanos se moveram com você. Ele assumiram posições para te proteger se necessário. “Quem bateu nele?” ao olhar novamente para o sangue seco na boca de Tao. Byun do fundo da sala respondeu “Eu. Ele começou a falar das suas… noites juntos quando namoravam. Eu não vou deixar que ele fale essas coisas.” Tao tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e então se curvou para ficar no mesmo nível que ele “Pare. A situação não está a seu favor.” O sorriso dele morreu rapidamente.

“OK. Minha vez de tentar. Mas preciso que todos saiam, por favor.” Byun andou até a frente com a testa franzida “Avery, eu não vou te deixar sozinha com ele.” Deu alguns passos na direção dele e pegou sua mão “Tá tudo bem, fica na porta. Você pode entrar se sentir que eu estou em perigo.” Ele olhava para você profundamente “Tá. Mas você tem 10 minutos. Depois disso eu vou entrar. Não quero nem saber.” Você concordou com a cabeça. “Fechado.” Os 3 homens saíram da sala, você puxou uma cadeira e sentou na frente de Tao.

o Homem alto sentado na cadeira olhava para você, mas não conseguia entender o que ele estava sentindo por você naquele momento. “Tao, o que aconteceu?” O homem grunhiu como se algo na garganta dele o estivesse impedindo de dizer algo. Você se inclinou um pouco “Quem fez isso com você?” Novamente as amarras do encanto eram muito fortes. Ele parou de tentar falar e te encarava tentando entender como você sobreviveu. E num supetão ele disse: “Vaca.” Você levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto ele continuava a te encarar. E ele continuou “Seu eu não posso te ter, ninguém vai. Você devia estar morta.” Você estava chocada; nunca tinha visto tanta raiva nele. “Isso é parte do encanto, Tao?” Ele começou a gargalhar alto “Não. Sou eu mesmo, e você sabe que é verdade.”

Agora ele tinha passado dos limite O doce Tao que um dia você namorou não existia mais. O ciúmes o havia transformado em algo que nunca esperaria. E alguém soube como tomar proveito desta situação e se armar com o ciúmes dele. “Ai que bom, você me odeia. Ótimo.” você disse sarcasticamente. Ele parou de rir ao ver que você não estava incomodada com ele. Após tomar novamente a atenção dele continuou: “Era um homem? …. ou talvez uma mulher?” Você separou as opções por alguns segundos de propósito e quando disse a palavra “mulher” o corpo dele vacilou e se mexeu levemente. Você sorriu “Ahhh, então é uma mulher.” O rosto de Tao mudou repentinamente e quando tentou falar a mordaça invisível o impediu novamente.

Havia uma falha no encanto. Não se aplicava a linguagem corporal. Então você perguntou “Qual clã te mandou? … Ventrue … Brujah … Assemita … Tremere …” e lá estava de novo mais um vacilo de seu corpo quando você falou o nome do último clã. Agora tudo estava claro em sua cabeça, e você tinha só mais uma pergunta a fazer “Tremere … hmm … O nome ‘Mira’ significa alguma coisa pra você?” Em um sopetão Tao começou a se bater contra as amarras que prendiam seu corpo a cadeira e os berros estavam abafados devido ao encanto. Em um segundo os 3 homens coreanos estavam de volta dentro da sala. Baekhyun estava do seu lado, e Kai e Sehun estavam segurando o chinês pelos ombros. Um sorriso metido estava em seu rosto, você tinha ganhado o direito “Tao, o encanto em você era pra te impedir de ‘falar’ qualquer coisa. Mas linguagem corporal ninguém engana. Mira não foi tão esperta assim, né?” Tao te olhava incrédulo e então começou a chutar e berrar novamente. Kai mais uma vez desferiu um soco e nocauteou o chinês.

Você se levantou e olhou para Baekhyun e sorriu. Sehun andou para perto de vocês e disse “Tô impressionado. Você vai ser uma ótima rainha.” você riu um pouco “Você pode ajudar o Kai a levar o Tao até a High Table, por favor? Eu vou ligar pro Daksh e contar o que descobrimos.” Agradeceu ao homem de cabelo laranja e se virou novamente pra Baekhyun. Ele a encarava em admiração “Eu nunca vou me cansar de descobrir tudo sobre você.”

Os sentimentos dele por você fazia tudo valer a pena, lhe deu um sorriso fácil e disse: “Por favor, não se cansa de mim. Mas agora a gente precisa ligar pro Daksh.” Ele concordou “Sim, e contar sobre Mira. Tenho tudo gravado.” Mas havia outra coisa que precisava discutir com o rei “Ótimo, mas tem outra coisa.” Byun estava confuso “O que você tá planejando?” Com um suspiro respondeu “Eu vou pedir para ele adiantar minha coroação.”


	11. 07 - Assumindo Riscos

CAPÍTULO 07

Assumindo Riscos

  
  


Kai e Sehun levaram Tao para a prisão da High Table. Ele ficaria lá até que o Rei decidisse o que fazer com ele. Ele provavelmente seria interrogado novamente e talvez essa vez eles conseguissem quebrar o encanto. Você ainda uma humana ficou na mansão, precisava comer urgentemente. Na cozinha de Baekhyun você ficou impressionada que estava cheia de comida, o que você rapidamente percebeu que ele o fez somente para você. Sentada numa banqueta perto do balcão virando um copo de coca gelada, o sabor adocicado da bebida era confortável.

Baekhyun havia deixado o cômodo para tentar falar com Chanyeol e o líder do clã Tremere. Após 1 hora inteira ele retornou para a cozinha. Kai e Sehun já estavam o acompanhando. Ele se aproximou e lhe entregou o celular: “O Rei quer falar com você.”

Pegou o celular ainda um pouco atordoado e o levou ao ouvido. A voz do outro do lado disse calmamente: “Avery, minha querida. Tao está preso. E Mira está sendo investigada. Não há nada com o que se preocupar.” Você franziu a testa com a informação: “Nada? E sobre investigar o clã Tremere?” Daksh só respondeu: “Eles negaram o envolvimento do clã, e disseram que a Mira agiu sozinha. Não há provas do envolvimento deles.” A perda de ar a fez até engasgar enquanto socava o balcão: “É mentira caralho!” mas o Rei não toleraria a sua insubordinação e com um tom grave disse: “Avery, silêncio!”

Você estava desacreditada, mas havia outras respostas que você precisava ouvir: “E sobre a coroação e transformação? Dá pra ser adiantado? Eu quero que seja o mais rápido possível.” Daksh retornou ao seu tom calmo: “Não, seguiremos com os planos. Não está aberto para discussões. Vou desligar. Adeus, Avery.” Ele desligou e você encarava o celular ainda mais desacreditada. Você sentiu o seu sangue subir. Baekhyun pegou o telefone da sua mão. A angústia e ódio refletida em sua face era algo que ele nunca havia visto. Ele pegou suas mãos e disse: “Tá tudo bem. Você está a salvo agora.”

Seu olhar frio o atravessou e ele se sentiu desamparado. Sem mais nada a fazer, você suspirou e olhou para baixo: “Alguém tentou me matar. E eu só preciso virar uma vampira logo, pra eu não ser um estorvo pra mais ninguém.” O vampiro de cabelo preto na sua frente tentou sorrir como uma tentativa de te animar, e porque ele não sabia o que mais poderia fazer nesse momento. E somente olhar para ele já a fez se sentir melhor. “Você não é um estorvo.” ele tentou te confortar novamente. Você chacoalhou a cabeça: “Eu ainda sou humana, e me desculpa Sehun…” agora olhou para o vampiro de cabelo laranja “...mas eu não vou ser seguida por ai.” O homem mais alto simplesmente deu de ombros a sua resposta.

Baekhyun sempre fica hipnotizado por você e por um momento ele esqueceu que os outros ainda estavam ali. Ainda segurando sua mão ele começou a andar, você saiu da cadeira e o seguiu. Os dois homens que estavam na cozinha somente observando sabiam que não deviam seguir. Agora no quarto dele, onde havia uma enorme cama com dossel com um sofá logo à frente. Ambos sentaram e se entreolharam.

Muitos ficariam tristes na sua posição, mas você estava enfurecida. Não poder fazer nada em relação ao ocorrido lhe corroía por dentro, e suspirar era praticamente tudo o que podia fazer. Baek percebeu a sua frustração e passou uma das mãos em seu rosto e disse: “Eu fiquei com muito medo.” Seus olhos se moveram em direção ao dele.

A dor no olhar dele era clara, ele também estava sofrendo desde o momento que ele sentiu a vida se esvaindo do seu corpo. E então a tensão do seu corpo começou a diminuir. Fechar os olhos ao toque dele já era algo rotineiro.

As últimas 2 semanas foram como o inferno para Baekhyun. Ele nunca pensou que poderia sentir uma dor como esta, se você tivesse morrido ele teria enlouquecido. O que quase aconteceu durante a sua operação quando você quase morreu novamente. Sehun e Kai precisaram segurá-lo e acalmá-lo. Há muito tempo ele havia decidido fazer qualquer coisa por você.

A beleza dele era um dos seus pontos fracos. Olhar para os olhos e lábios dele era tudo o que você precisava para se acalmar. Ainda era inexplicável a sensação de que vocês eram destinados. Chegou perto dele, lhe deu um beijo suave e disse: “Ainda há algo de errado. Eu sou sangue puro. A próxima Rainha. E eles tão tratando isso como se fosse nada. Eu não consigo entender.” Baekhyun envolveu os braços na sua cintura e te puxou para mais perto. Ele conseguia sentir seu doce perfume e isso sempre confortava seu coração: “Avery, é um assunto sensível. Por enquanto precisamos consentir. Você sabe que se fizermos qualquer movimento errado uma guerra pode acontecer entre os clãs. Eles precisam ser cuidadosos. Você precisa ser cuidadosa.”

Desistindo você apoiou a sua cabeça no ombro dele: “Eu sei. Eu só tô puta. É tudo tão estranho pra mim. E eu acho que não vai ser a última vez. Por isso que eu preciso virar uma vampira. Pra não ser táo fácil assim me matar.” Baekhyun sentiu um embrulho no estômago, a visão de você morta o assustava. Ele puxou seu rosto para cima e disse: “Você precisa descansar. Toma um banho. Tem roupas pra você no closet.” Realmente um banho quente ajudaria a relaxar. Mas descansar não era algo que você faria, 2 semanas de cama foram o suficiente para você.

No segundo que a água bateu no seu corpo você se sentiu melhor e o resto da tensão se dissipou dos seus ombros. Você saiu do banho em um roupão de seda e com seu cabelo molhado. Quando retornou ao quarto notou o vampiro sentado em uma cadeira e digitando em seu laptop. A mesa estava embaixo de uma grande janela e a luz da lua crescente tocava o rosto dele. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com a cena. Além da beleza dele havia algo que te fazia querer se afogar nele. A camisa preta dele estava entreaberta e o seu peito estava exposto. Baekhyun a viu andando na direção dele, a mesma luz da lua te tocou e seus olhos que agora estavam fixados nele brilharam.

Ao parar na frente dele não havia necessidade para palavras. Puxando o cinto do roupão o desatou abrindo e mostrando sua pele nua. Após fazer a primeira investida, somente olhou para ele. O vampiro não podia acreditar na visão à sua frente. Ele continuou sentado e moveu as mãos, subindo pelo seu quadril parando na sua bunda. O tecido se moveu em reação aos movimentos dele e deixou seus seios descobertos.

Ele deu um beijo na sua barriga e subiu as mãos pelas suas costas. Os toques dele acenderam um fogo dentro de você e sentiu sua buceta se aquecer. Deixou uma trilha de beijos até chegar nos seus seios e chupa-los gentilmente, enquanto uma das mãos dele apertava o outro seio. Ele ficou um tempo fazendo-o enquanto você gemia com o toque. Mas você nunca parou de olhar para ele. O cabelo preto embaixo da luz da lua era lindo, e o movimento dos seus lábios carnudos a deixou ainda mais excitada.

Baekhyun se levantou e a encarou. Com um sorriso moveu seus dedos lentamente por cada botão da camisa dele intencionalmente encostando na pele dele a cada botão desabotoado. Quando terminou de desabotoar, subiu as mãos pelo peito, pelos ombros, pelos braços, se deliciando em cada centímetro da pele dele. A camisa caiu no chão.

Admirar o corpo de ele era uma das suas coisas favoritas e enquanto assimilava aquela visão você abriu a calça dele. Ele pegou suas mãos para tomar conta da ação de ficar desnudo. Enquanto ele o fazia, você se afastou e quando ele estava completamente nu você sorriu: “Você é perfeito.”

Ele andou até você e a virou de costas, tudo estava indo devagar, ele também queria esticar o máximo possível todo o tempo e sensação que você provia. O vampiro puxou para baixo o roupão e agora o corpo dele tocava o seu, sentindo o pau duro dele tocar sua bunda. Ele agarrou seu quadril e a apertou ainda mais contra ele. Você gemeu com felicidade e colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

“Você é tão linda. Você vai ser a Rainha mais bonita que já existiu.” Um risadinha saiu de sua boca, você gosta dos elogios malucos que ele faz. Ele lambeu e beijou seu pescoço, e desceu a mão até sua barriga e então a sua vagina. Deslizou um dedo e sentiu que você já estava pingando: “Já tão molhadinha. Você me quer né?” Você chacoalhou a cabeça confirmando. Mas isso não era o suficiente para ele: “Fala o que você quer.” Você se virou para ele e o beijou com paixão enquanto puxava o cabelo dele. O pau dele estava completamente duro e você sorriu: “Eu quero você. Você inteiro.”

Os olhos deles se acenderam com uma chama. Ele agarrou sua bunda com as duas mãos e a puxou para cima. A única ação que você podia fazer era envolvê-lo com seus braços e pernas. Mas o gemido que deu foi devido a surpresa. Ele andou até a cama e te deitou. Agora de joelhos, você conseguia ver o pinto lindo dele em cima de você. Com um meio sorriso ele beijou a parte de dentro da suas coxas e abriu as suas pernas. A cara dele agora estava na sua buceta e ele deu uma lambida forte, você gemeu sentindo uma onda de tremores correr pelo seu corpo.

Com um gemido gutural ele disse: “Você é uma delícia. Em qualquer lugar.” E rapidamente começou a chupar seu clitóris e brincando com a língua na sua entrada. Seus gemidos estavam abafados enquanto fechava os olhos tentando se controlar. Uma das suas mãos estava no cabelo dele e a outra agarrando os lençóis. A lingua dele era tão habilidosa e você tinha certeza que o sexo com ele sempre seria a melhor experiencia que já teve. Com a mão esquerda na sua barriga, a outra mão estava livre. Ele parou de chupar para lamber dois dedos. A hora de brincar havia terminado, ele queria te ver gemer alto, para que implorasse para ele te foder. Ele sorriu e enfiou os dois dedos dentro de você enquanto chupava seu clitóris. Foi involuntário curvar suas costas, mas não podia se controlar, igualmente ao longo gemido que saiu de sua garganta. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e intensos, fazendo com que agarrasse os lençóis com extrema força e seu corpo rebolando para acompanhar os movimentos dele.

Você abriu os seus olhos e ele estava te olhando: “Baek…ah…para…eu não…ah…não assim…” Ele parou e lambeu todo seu líquido que estava nos lábios. Não havia necessidade para ele falar nada, você sabia o que ele queria. Você agarrou o rosto dele e o puxou para cima “Eu preciso de você. Me fode.” e o beijou. Ele sorriu com a falha na sua voz com o tom de mando, fazendo com que ele te quisesse mais ainda. O pau dele já pulsava de forma dolorida, desejando seu toque: “Vira.” e você o fez. Ele agora estava atrás de você e com as mãos em seu abdômen te empurrando um pouco para cima.

Segurando o pau ele esfregou na sua entrada. Era a vez dele gemer. E então enfiou devagar dentro da sua buceta a abrindo. Você segurou a respiração e o sentiu te preencher. “Porra Avery. Como você tá tão molhada?” O pinto dele entrou facilmente, mas sua buceta ainda o apertava e ele podia sentir as ondas que estavam acontecendo dentro de você. Ele colocou os braços embaixo de você, suportando o peso em seus cotovelos e agarrou seus ombros com as mãos. As estocadas começaram a ficar mais rápidas e fortes. Você estava perdendo a cabeça, mas você queria mais, queria que ele te violasse: “Mais forte.” você implorou. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo: “Eu não quero te machucar.” Você teve que se concentrar para falar porque as estocadas dele nunca pararam: “Baek..eu preciso de você..todo você...me fode com força...me morde...eu quero você por inteiro…”.

As suas palavras incineraram o sangue dele. Ele com certeza estava se segurando com medo de te machucar. Mas ele sempre esquecia que a mulher embaixo dele não era comum, ela era muito mais. “Se tiver machucando você precisa me falar. Promete?” Você inalou e com um gemido respondeu “Prometo. Agora me fode.” Ele nunca imaginou como isso seria bom. Ele nunca precisou se controlar como ele fazia com você, já que ele só costumava foder com outros da sua espécie e só usava humanos para comida.

Ele enfiava mais forte em você e os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos. Os sons ecoavam pelo quarto. Uma das suas mãos estavam enfiando as unhas na bunda dele, e a sua cara era de felicidade. Você estava perdida no prazer. Baekhyun então lambeu seus ombros e em um movimento rápido enfiou as presas. Ambos só conseguiram gemer quando o sangue tocou na língua dele.

Foder você mais rápido e forte, e beber seu sangue era como uma droga para ele. Ele sentia como se estivesse chapado e ele nunca sentiu isso com mais ninguém. Embaixo dele você começou a berrar o nome dele “Baekhyun…” Em alguns segundos sua buceta estava se fechando em volta do pau dele, seu corpo tremia e seu sangue ficou ainda mais doce. Para você a mordida dele era algo inexplicável, uma sensação tão boa que a deixava leve enquanto gozava. E seu sangue era só para ele. Seu orgasmo levou Baekhyun até o limite. Ele soltou a mordida e rosnou enquanto gozava dentro de você.

Ele colocou a testa nas suas costas. Após alguns segundos se moveu e deitou ao seu lado te olhando. Delicadamente moveu os fios de cabelo que estavam presos no seu rosto com o suor “Você tá bem? Eu te machuquei?”. Você chegou mais perto e o beijou “Não..na verdade eu nunca me senti tão bem.” Mas ele ainda não acreditava e colocou um dedo na marca da mordida no seu ombro “Tem certeza? Isso aqui deveria doer.” Agora era sua vez de passar as mãos no cabelo dele “Mas é uma dor boa, uma dor gostosa.”

Com cada vez que ele te fodia ele acreditava mais nas suas palavras e agora conseguia ver como era bom te morder enquanto te fodia. Mas então ele lembrou o quão brava você estava antes: “Você tá se sentindo melhor?” Você deu uma risadinha: “Sim, muito. A gente pode deixar pra pensar nos problemas amanhã?” Baekhyun concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Após um beijo ele te abraçou e o durmiu o dia inteiro nos braços dele.

***

Um som desconfortável e o movimento dos braços que te abraçavam te acordou. Era o celular do Baekhyun. Ele atendeu e seu rosto instantaneamente mudou para uma expressão dura. Você franziu a testa e sussurrou “Que?” ele desligou o telefone e se virou pra você “Ele liberaram a Mira. Ela tá indo pro aeroporto agora.” “O QUE?!” saiu com um grito de raiva. Pulando para fora da cama você foi até o closet para se vestir. Ele te seguiu e se vestiu mais rápido que você.

Enquanto amarrava o cadarço das suas botas disse: “Eu vou atrás dela.” Ele parou o que estava fazendo, se ajoelhou e segurou suas mãos “Não vai não.” Enquanto ficava de pé e ele seguindo seus movimentos você disse “Não faz sentido. Eu preciso ouvir dela. O Rei não vai mesmo me falar porque deixaram ela ir.” O homem na sua frente estava louco de angústia “Você tá louca? Eles vão te matar.” Respirou fundo para ficar mais calma. Agora você precisava tomar decisões rápidas e calculadas. Enquanto olhava nos olhos dele disse “Olha pra mim. Alguém vai conseguir me parar agora?” Ele franziu a testa, não havia necessidade para respostas. “Você vai comigo? Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sem você.” Ele só podia dizer “Claro, mas você ainda é humana. Deixa os vampiros com a gente.”

Você chacoalhou a cabeça em negação “Não, Mira é minha. Vocês tem AntiC aqui?” Ele confirmou e perguntou “Porque?” AntiC é um anticoagulante que causa muita dor em vampiros já que desacelera o corpo deles de sintetizar o sangue. Não mata, mas os deixa muito mais lentos e vulneráveis. “A gente tem o elemento da surpresa. Ela não espera que eu esteja lá. Então eu vou usar isso contra ela e fazer ela falar.”

Baekhyun estava preocupado, era arriscado, mas ele também sabia que você o faria com ou sem ele. A voz dele agora estava desesperada e em dor “Porque você tá fazendo isso comigo? Você tem noção de como é difícil ter que te seguir nessa maluquice?” Você fechou os olhos e colocou a sua testa no peito dele "Desculpa, mas eu preciso fazer isso. Eu ainda nem sou a Rainha e já tem gente tentando me matar. Eu preciso tirar vantagem da situação já que eles tão me subestimando.” Ele separou o abraço, pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação “Kai, acha o Sehun e venham aqui no meu quarto. Traz 2 seringas de AntiC e uma arma.”

Em alguns minutos ambos estavam no quarto. Kai foi quem falou “OK. O que tá acontecendo?” Antes que Sehun pudesse entregar a seringa e a arma para Baekhyun, você as pegou e colocou nos bolso de traz da sua calça. Baekhyun olhou para você e disse: “A gente vai atrás da Mira.” Sehun se assustou mas riu “Ok. Então vamos.” Você sorriu para ele e então disse em um tom mais sério “Eu preciso que vocês deem conta dos guardas dela enquanto eu tento falar com ela.” Kai e Sehun concordaram. Sehun tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, ele sabia o tipo de conversa que você queria ter com ela. Kai falou novamente “Se a gente sair agora, alcançamos ela antes de chegar no aeroporto.” Baekhyun confirmou e todos se moveram rapidamente em direção à garagem.

Lá ele apontou para uma Ninja Kawasaki H2R inteira preta “É sua. É mais rápida que a sua.” Você sorriu pegando o capacete “Sim, com certeza.” Sua animação o deixou mais esperançoso. Sehun andou até você “Segue a gente de longe, vamos torcer para eles não verem você.” Você concordou. Baekhyun entrou na Bugatti Chiron cromada e um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça “Óbvio, o mais gostoso no carro mais sexy.” Kai e Sehun entraram numa Lamborghini Aventador preta fosca.

Antes de subir na moto vestiu uma jaqueta com proteção. Assim que os carros ligaram respirou fundo e pensou “Isso precisa funcionar. Eu tenho que estar enganada. Ele não pode tá fazendo isso comigo.”


	12. 08 - Sob a luz da lua

CAPÍTULO 08

Sob a luz da lua

A moto fazia com que fosse mais fácil acompanhar os carros, você está muito feliz que Baek tinha essa moto. E tinha uma pequena suspeita que ele teria comprado só pra você. Os quatro estavam voando pelas ruas que não estavam vazias já que ainda era início da noite. O capacete tinha microfone e fone via bluetooth. Você programou com o seu celular. Vocês quatro estavam conectados e conversando.

Sehun disse após alguns minutos: “Ali. O carro vermelho vinho. É a Mira.” E então viu um Audi A8 com um motorista, um passageiro no banco da frente e outro passageiro no banco traseiro ao lado de Mira. Desta vez foi Baekhyun quem falou: “Eu vou cortar pela frente e Kai vem por trás. Avery fica longe. Só venha quando tivermos tudo sob controle.” Você observou o movimento dos carros e ficou um pouco atrás.

Você notou que Mira viu Baekhyun no carro passando por ela. O motorista tentou esquivar, mas o carro de Baekhyun era mais rápido, e com Kai e Sehun na traseira eles não tinham escapatória. Em alguns minutos Baekhyun havia forçado o carro a entrar e parar em uma estrada abandonada. Você manteve algumas centenas de metros afastada, mas nunca desligou a moto

Kai e Sehun saíram do carro, e Kai disse: “Mira, a gente só quer conversar.” e Baekhyun agora estava ao lado deles. Aparentemente nenhum deles notou que você estava assistindo tudo de longe. Todos os 3 seguranças, e vampiros, de Mira estavam fora do carro. Mira somente disse sem sequer se mover ou olhar para eles “Conversar? Eu tenho cara de idiota, Kai? Por favor, você me conhece muito bem.”

Baekhyun ignorou todos os outros e disse olhando para Mira: “Nós só queremos a verdade. Não vamos te machucar.” Mira sorriu e gargalhou, um toque de loucura brilhava nos olhos dela: “Você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Depois que sua humana de estimação quase morreu. Eu tentei te alcançar por todos esses anos e você se abriu com uma humana nojenta.” Ela encarava diretamente aos olhos de Baekhyun com raiva, desgosto e decepção. Sehun deu de ombros e disse para Baekhyun: “Eu acho que não tem mais nada pra se conversar.” e sorriu. Kai e Sehun esperaram pelas ordens de Baekhyun que vieram com um simples movimento de sua cabeça, autorizando que eles atacassem.

Em alguns segundos cada um deles avançava para um dos seguranças de Mira. Era tudo muito rápido para que você pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. A única certeza que você tinha era que precisava agir rápido. Esperar pelo sinal de Baekhyun a faria perder a vantagem. Você acelerou e em alguns segundos estava bem à frete da porta de Mira que estava sendo aberta por dentro. Ela tentou se mover em direção a uma adaga que estava no compartimento ao seu lado, mas no mesmo momento que abriu o compartimento 2 seringas haviam perfurado sua perna esquerda.

Ela apertou os olhos e gritou com dor. Você a encarou nos olhos, puxou a arma e colocou na cabeça de Mira: “Quem que mandou me matar?” A loira ainda estava urrando de dor. Ela sibilou pelos dentes “Ninguém, eu mandei.” Você mirou a arma para cima, deu um tiro e colocou o cano ainda quente no olho esquerdo dela “Você provavelmente não vai morrer, mas vai demorar anos pra você se recuperar completamente depois que eu acabar com esse seu rosto lindo.” Ela rugiu com raiva. Você berrou “QUEM?!” Ela começou a rir entre os gemidos de dor, o que a fazia parecer mais louca que o normal. Você berrou novamente: “Me diz QUEM?! Eu sei que você não agiu sozinha!”

Sem que você pudesse notar, a adaga já estava na mão direita de Mira. Ela estocou no seu lado esquerdo. A dor aguda veio rapidamente. Ela riu enquanto seu corpo pingava na mão dela. Mas você nunca se moveu. Ela deu uma risadinha, mas ainda com dor no seu rosto: “Já que não sou eu que vou morrer eu vou te dizer isso. Ceder poder não é fácil pra ninguém.” Ela se moveu mais perto e sussurrou “Seu Rei deve saber muito bem.”

Daksh. Era como você suspeitava. A decepção e tristeza fez com que a dor aumentasse. Seu corpo vacilou e cambaleou para trás. Você só podia imaginar que um dos guardas de Mira estavam mortos, já que Kai estava ajudando Baekhyun. Todos eles sentiram o cheiro do seu sangue devido ao ferimento. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. E quando estava prestes a cair no chão Baekhyun a segurou. “Avery…” você olhou para ele e resmungou “Foi...o..Daksh.” He shook his head and his eyes were watering from anger and sadness.

E Mira estava assistindo tudo. Ela nunca havia visto ele chorar por ninguém. A visão do amor dele por você a deixou insana com ódio. Sem pensar, ela gritou e pulou na sua direção, mas Baekhyun a segurou pela garganta. No mesmo momento, Sehun estava ali para segurar e subjugá-la. Se ele não o tivesse feito, Baekhyun a teria matado. Sehun prendeu ela com algemas, já que não conseguiria lutar por algumas horas devido ao AntiC correndo por suas veias.

Baekhyun te levantou nos braços e correu até a Bugatti. Até esse momento todos os guardas de Mira estavam mortos e Kai também correu até o carro. “Eu dirijo. Fica com ela.” ele pulou no banco do motorista e Baekhyun no passageiro com você no seu colo. Ele estava coberto pelo seu sangue. E estava se esvaindo mais rápido que o esperado, sua visão começou a embaçar. Ele só conseguiu dizer “Por favor, fica comigo. De novo não.” Os olhos deles estavam brilhando e você só conseguia pensar em quão bonito ele era. Você nunca imaginou que encontraria e amaria tanto alguém, mas estava feliz que era ele. “Eu te amo.” você disse baixo. Ele berrou “NÃO! Não assim.” 

Kai estava voando pelas ruas, mas teve que dizer “A batida do coração dela está diminuindo. Ela perdeu muito sangue.” Baekhyun o encarava com raiva e tristeza, e Kai olhou para ele “Transforma ela.” Baekhyun respondeu “Ela não vai aguentar. Ela precisa estar saudável pra isso funcionar.” Kai olhava para as ruas e continuou: "Se você não fizer, ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito. Não vai dar tempo de chegar no hospital.”

Ele se virou pra você novamente, pegou seu pulso, fechou os olhos e mordeu. A dor começou a se dissipar e tudo agora estava pacífico. Você olhava fundo nos olhos pretos tão cheio de raiva, dor, amor. E simplesmente se rendeu. Quando chegaram na casa de Baekhyun seu sangue estava quase esgotado. Ele correu até o quarto com você nos braços. A colocou em cima da cama e subiu em cima de você “Você tem que sobreviver.” Você não tinha mais forças. Você podia ouvi-lo mas seus olhos não se abriam e seus lábios não se moviam. A voz dele era tão doce.

Ele mordeu novamente o seu pescoço, já que seu sangue precisava estar completamente drenado. Então ele pegou seu próprio pulso e mordeu. Ele abriu sua boca e colocou seu pulso em seus lábios. Você não se moveu. O sangue pingou pela sua garganta. Baekhyun começou a ficar preocupado, você devia estar se movendo. Ele abaixou a cabeça perto da sua e sussurrou “Por favor, Avery, por favor…” 

Em um flash seus olhos se abriram e você agarrou o braço dele para sugar o sangue. O gosto era tão doce e era a melhor coisa que você havia experimentado. Então a dor lhe atingiu, o que a fez se debater, e os gritos ecoaram pelo quarto, mas ele nunca se moveu de cima de você, ele somente moveu o corpo para segurar o seu. Você não conseguia pensar direito, a dor era enlouquecedora.

Baekhyun olhou para você, e para toda a dor que você estava sentindo, e sorriu. Estava funcionando. Você ia sobreviver. “Vai ser rápido.” Após alguns minutos de luta você começou a se acalmar, e entrou numa fase totalmente imóvel. É o momento onde tudo muda. Afastando-se de você ele abriu a porta para o Kai. Ele olhou para você e disse “Agora vamos esperar. Pode levar alguns dias até que ela comece a se mexer novamente. Deixe ela sob a luz do luar, dizem que é um bom presságio ser transformada na lua cheia.” Baekhyun concordou com um movimento de cabeça e sorriu. Kai era mais novo que ele, mas ela havia feito isso algumas vezes. Ele tinha experiência com transformações. “Mira está presa? Se Sehun não tivesse lá…” Kai sorriu “Sim, ela estaria morta, mas ela está bem trancada até você decidir o que fazer com ela.” Ele olhou para você novamente de longe “Sim. Temos que esperar ela. Ela que vai tomar as decisões agora.” Kai concordou. “Eu vou te deixar em paz.” Ele concordou e disse “Obrigado..por tudo.”

Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos e seu corpo imóvel. Ele a pegou nos braços e sentou no chão com as costas contra a cama. Ele tirou sua roupa para que a luz da lua invadindo as janelas tocasse todo seu corpo e notou que o corte no seu lado esquerdo já estava curado. Ele passou os dedos na sua cabeça e rosto bem devagar “Você vai ficar bem.” Ele ficou com você durante toda a noite.

***

Por 2 dias inteiro você ficou imóvel, sentindo tudo dentro de você mudar, mas não havia mais dor, era a força se acumulando. Você não estava necessariamente dormindo, podia sentir tudo à sua volta: vozes, água quente, um doce perfume, toques leves na sua testa. Mas a voz dele era a melodia que te guiava mesmo que não pudesse discernir as palavras. Então na segunda noite seus olhos se abriram e você se levantou. Seu olhos agora eram cinza, e seu corpo forte e sem falhas. Você estava olhando para sua própria pele quando ouviu “Perfeita.” Fechando a porta estava Baekhyun. Ele estava usando um terno vermelho com um padrão em preto que pareciam ser espinhos. Com seus novos olhos podia ver ele de verdade. Como a pele era perfeita e que os olhos dele eram um tom azul muito escuro e não preto como seus olhos humanos uma vez viram. Ele sorriu com você o checando. “Seu olhos. São cinza. Eu nunca tinha visto algo igual.”

O espelho ficava ao lado da cama e você se virou para se olhar. Seus olhos eram um cinza azulado. Ficou de pé em cima da cama, e com o enorme espelho pode ver todo seu novo corpo. Andando devagar desceu da cama e parou o encarando, suas mãos traçaram o peito dele e pararam no pescoço. Você deu uma puxada com força, o que ele respondeu um um puxão na sua cintura com a mesma força. Ambos riram e você o beijou com força, cheio de paixão, nenhum de vocês precisavam mais se controlar.

Você parou o beijo e pela primeira vez ele estava sem ar. Delicadamente o abraçou e sorriu docemente “Eu preciso me alimentar, eu consigo sentir a fome no meu âmago.” Ele riu. Ele pegou um roupão e fez com que vestisse. “A primeira vez costuma ser uma bagunça, então é mais fácil com algo assim.” e amarrou o roupão na cintura. Segurando a sua mão ele te guiou até o porão na garagem. Atrás de uma das portas havia um homem em pé contra uma das paredes. Baekhyun sussurrou no seu ouvido “Esse homem mata mulheres. Eu o escolhi para ser seu primeiro, pra você não precisar se controlar.” O homem não se moveu. Ele tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto e riu “Você me trouxe uma mocinha. Eu pensei que vocês fossem me matar.”

Colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios e sussurrou “shhhh”. O homem reagiu instantaneamente. Seus olhos já estavam presos no dele e o estava encantando. Tudo era muito natural para você. Os passos eram leves e sem peso enquanto andava na direção do homem. Os olhos dele estavam vazios enquanto presos ao seus. Com um dedo você empurrou a cabeça dele para o lado e ele obedeceu, expondo o pescoço para você. As veias dele estavam visivelmente pulsando e você sabe exatamente o que fazer. Uma profunda mordida era tudo o que precisava e o sangue dele invadiu sua boca. Para saborear você fechou os olhos. Não era tão doce quanto o sangue de Baekhyun, mas era inebriante. Você rapidamente drenou o homem, e quando terminou ele caiu sem vida no chão.

Nem uma gota de sangue foi desperdiçada e você se virou para Baekhyun “Você disse que eu ia fazer uma bagunça.” Ele somente sorriu e disse “Todos nós fazemos. Mas você nasceu pra isso.” Ele se inclinou e lambeu o sangue ainda nos seus lábios. Então suspirou. “Eu quero fazer tanta coisa com você, mas antes a gente precisa discutir e tomar algumas decisões.” Sim, se alimentar era a primeira coisa a se fazer, agora viriam todos os outros problemas. Você concordou “Sim, precisamos.”

***

Após um bom banho e sem fome, você desceu as escadas e notou que alguém estava tocando o piano. Você reconheceu a música sendo de Donny Hathaway “A song for you”. O homem que estava tocando era alto e com um cabelo loiro, que você reconheceu das fotos que Baekhyun uma vez te mostrou. Era Chanyeol. Ele veio apoiar qualquer decisão que fosse tomada.

Quando ele te viu, parou de tocar, se levantou e se curvou “Minha Rainha.” Você riu “Ainda não.” Kai e Sehun estavam em um dos sofás do outro lado de onde Baekhyun estava sentado. Você se sentou ao lado dele e Chanyeol continuou sentado no piano. Kai sorriu para você “Seu olhos provavelmente são um resultado da luz da lua. Baekhyun a banhou com a luz do luar. Há rumores que alguns vampiros quando transformados na lua cheia e banhados pela luz do luar se tornam mais poderosos do que um vampiro comum.” Você sorriu em retorno “Vamos torcer que sim, se for nos ajudar.” Sehun estava um pouco impaciente e disse “A gente meio que tem um plano. “ Mais uma risada sua “Eu não esperava nada menos de vocês, já que vocês tiveram que ficar quietos e esperar por 2 dias. Por favor, me fale."

Kai concordou e Chanyeol falou “Vamos levar a Mira para o Rei acompanhados de algumas pessoas de outros clãs que nos apoiarão. Ela vai dizer a verdade se prometermos que não vamos matá-la. O Rei não vai poder negar.” Você se virou para Baekhyun e disse “Ainda é arriscado. Porque não aumentamos as apostas. Precisamos de mais pessoas e mais drama. “ Baekhyun estava confuso. “Como assim?” Entre um sorriso respondeu “Veja, se tiver mais gente e pessoas importantes no mesmo lugar, e aparecermos com a Mira sem avisar ninguém, ai ele não vai poder negar.” Ele concordou mas ainda estava desconfortável com o plano e disse “Mesmo se a gente prometer não machucar Mira eu não acho que ela cumprirá a promessa. E se nos expormos, e ela mentir, ou não dizer nada, o tiro vai sair pela culatra.” Você fechou os olhos e algo dentro de você vibrava. Você não sabia porque, mas tinha que falar com Mira. “Tá. Isso é o que a gente vai fazer. Vamos dar uma festa no QG, podemos usar o poder de Ventrue para fazer esse pedido. E vamos convidar todo mundo, quanto mais gente melhor, de todos os clãs. Não vamos falar pra ninguém que eu sou uma vampira. Eu acho que tenho um jeito de entrar sem que ninguém note. E eu preciso falar com a Mira.”

Os quatros homens ouviram e Kai falou “Mas como você vai entrar?” Você sorriu “Eu conheço um dos Padres. Eu meio que ajudei ele quando ele precisou de um disfarce humano. E ele é bem leal as leis, e eu acho que a mim agora.” Sehun fez um zumbido “Hmmm, ainda sim esse plano só vai funcionar se a Mira falar tudo. Mas eu vou amar você destronar esse filho da puta na frente de todo mundo.” Todos concordaram com um movimento de cabeça. Você pegou o seu celular e ligou para o padre. Após alguns toques ele atendeu “E aí chefe? Tudo certo?” Você respondeu “Oi Josh. Eu preciso de um favor. É sobre a High Table.”

O tom dele ficou sério “Você sabe que eu não posso te falar nada. É tudo segredo, só depois que você for transformada é que poderemos conversar sobre tudo.” Você respondeu “Não se preocupe, não precisa me falar nada. Eu fiquei sabendo que os Ventrue vão fazer uma festa no QG, e eu preciso entrar, é só isso.” O garoto na linha ficou confuso “Mas você não tava de rolo com o cara do Ventrue?” Você fingiu uma voz brava “Tinha. Mas deu merda, você vai entender quando a gente se encontrar. É por isso que eu preciso que você me coloque pra dentro dessa festa.” Ele respondeu rapidamente, ele sabia que você era justa. Seja lá qual for a razão que você precisava estar nessa festa ele ajudaria, já que um dia você também o ajudou. “Tá bom, eu posso fazer isso.” Você sorriu “Ah que bom, eu te ligo mais tarde. Obrigada” Ele respondeu “Tá bom. Tchau chefe.”

Baekhyun olhou para você em surpresa: "Josh? Eu sabia que ele era um vampiro, mas um padre?” Você confirmou com a cabeça “Sim, ele mantém isso em segredo o máximo que pode.” Você notou que durante sua conversa Kai e Sehun saíram da sala, mas agora estavam de volta e com Mira. Ela não estava machucada e a sentaram no sofá na sua frente. Você sorriu e disse “Mira, que tal você me contar exatamente porque você tentou me matar.” Ela berrou: "Sua vaca, escória, você devia ter morrido.” Você não a toleraria mais, você se moveu tão rápido que foi difícil até para os outros vampiros verem seus movimentos. Você a segurou pela garganta e chegou bem perto do rosto dela. Olhando no fundo dos olhos dela e disse “Nem mais uma palavra a não ser que eu te pergunte. Fale porque você tentou me matar.”

Mira tremia nas suas mãos e estava claro que ela estava lutando contra algo, mas antes que ela pudesse se controlar ela disse “Porque você tirou Baekhyun de mim, e porque o rei quer continuar no trono.” Ela ficou surpresa com as palavras que falou. Ela levou as mãos até a boca. Estava claro para todos que você a obrigou a responder às suas perguntas. Você se levantou e andou até Sehun “Presta atenção, eu vou te dar uma ordem, e você deve lutar contra essa ordem o máximo que você puder, tudo bem?” Ele concordou com a cabeça. Você olhou nos olhos dele e disse “Sehun, vai sentar ao lado do Baekhyun.” O corpo dele começou a tremer e podia ver que ele estava fazendo uma força imensa, mas ele não conseguiu resistir, ass pernas começaram a se mover e em alguns segundos ele estava sentado ao lado de Baekhyun.

Todos lhe olhavam com surpresa. Você olhou para o Kai “Já que você é o especialista nas lendas vampirescas, eu não me lembro de ler nada sobre um vampiro poder encantar outros vampiros.” Kai suspirou e pensou profundamente “Bem, não há nada concreto, mas há histórias passadas pelas gerações que alguns vampiros tinham esse tipo de talento, mas não há nenhum relato em milênios.” Olhando para suas mãos se virou para o Baek e disse “Eu acho que o destino está do nosso lado.” Ele sorriu e se virou para o Chanyeol “Bem, agora temos todas nossas peças: Vamos começar com as nossas jogadas.”

***

No instante em que você entrou no quarto, Baekhyun te beijou profundamente e rasgou o vestido leve que você estava vestindo. Você sorriu entre os beijos. Rapidamente ambos estavam nus. Ele te olhou com puro desejo “Eu quero te foder tanto.” Ele te virou e pressionou seu rosto contra a parede. Uma das suas mãos estava no cabelo dele puxando forte e a outra acariciando o pau duro dele “Então me fode.” e colocou a cabeça do pau dele entre suas pernas.

Ele não ia mais se segurar, separou suas pernas e enfiou rápido e forte na primeira estocada. Você gemeu de prazer. Ele agarrou sua lateral com muita força e enfiou com extrema força, mas você só conseguia gemer com o prazer, a dor dele sempre te fazia se sentir bem. A posição era perfeita para tocar no seu ponto especial. Ele nunca poderia ter te fodido desse jeito se você fosse humana. Mais uma vez você tinha certeza que essa era a escolha certa.

Ele saiu de dentro de você e sentou na cama, você o seguiu. Ele segurou sua cintura e disse “Rebola pra mim, minha rainha.” Você ficou em cima dele e fez com que o pinto dele entrasse em você novamente. Com as mãos no peito dele começou a rebolar cada vez mais rápido. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu “Avery…” Você sorriu e o puxou para mais perto de você. Ele segurou sua bunda para enfiar o pau dele cada vez mais fundo em você.

O clímax começou a se formar e você também precisava de sangue. Você olhou para ele preocupada “Baek...ahhh..eu quero…” Ele deu um sorriso sexy “Morde.” Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e no momento que sentiu que gozaria mordeu o ombro dele. Você podia sentir que ele também estava gozando. Ele gritou seu nome de novo “Avery…” após alguns segundos você soltou do ombro e caiu na cama. Ainda em cima dele você não conseguia parar de rebolar e sentir o gozo dele pingando, o pau dele contraindo e o sangue dele na sua língua. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele disse “Eu te amo.” você olhou rapidamente para ele, então seu olhar ficou suave. Apoiando nele você disse “Eu estava esperando sua resposta.” Ele deu uma risadinha. Ele realmente te amava, e você amava ele.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai gente?!
> 
> Essa é primeira Fic que eu posto online!  
> Por favor deixe comentários e Kudos, vai me ajudar muito!
> 
> Agradeço a ajuda da Lari (@lary_says) e a minha amiga beta maravilhosa Carol (@pornoshinki)!! Valeu mesmo!!!
> 
> Eu fiz um trailer para essa Fic então passa lá e dá uma olhadinha: https://twitter.com/jejeprimao/status/1253834259103649792?s=20
> 
> E eu fiz uma playlist também que eu vou atualizar conforme os capítulos forem postados: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kDaPeFfWX2FXw2Wzx7zNa?si=vSF1zLn9QWKOkAFME8Tc8w
> 
> Tchau e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
